Who is Santa?
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: This is Starfire's first Christmas, and Robin's determined to make it perfect. Unfortunately for him, all the odds are aganist him. Chap 9: Just Because You Have the Recipe Doesn’t Mean You’re King of the Cookies. The Happily Ever After
1. Christmas Music

**Chapter One: Christmas Music**

**Or…**

**Santa's a Stalker!**

A frustrated groan echoed across the Ops Room.

Of course, this groan was _extremely _dramatic, and _obviously _Beast Boy's own very distinctive groan. It sounded something like a monkey's howl mixed with… an attempt at a pathetic moan. Needless to say, the sound was highly annoying _and _highly unique. It was also something commonly heard, on an average of at least five times a day at Titan's Tower, and usually went ignored.

The exception to this was when the alien princess was in hearing range. Naturally being the caring and kind person Starfire was she would instantly ask what ailed Beast Boy. And of course, in this decisive moment of what is deemed in Teen Titan's history as "The-Groan-of-which-started-Christmas-at-Titan's-Tower", Starfire happened to be in hearing range.

Upon hearing the groan, Starfire immediately spoke, "Friend may I request-" she began sweetly, before being cut off, rather loudly, from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs, completely ignoring the Tamarian teen's words of kindness, "No more country music! I can't take any more of this!" Beast Boy completed the comment with several exaggerated hand motions. Many, of which lose their translation in writing.

"Man," Cyborg shook his head in disdain, "First off, we've been listening to your 'hip-hop' music for hours! And I've had to watch you dance! That is worse that anything. I'm going to have to… erase it from my memory or something! And I turn the radio to one country song! One jammin' country song, and you pitch a fit!" Cyborg too matched Beast Boy's own hand motion's; throwing his arms over his head and shaking his fists repeatedly.

"Cyborg, country music _can't _be jammin'. If it _was _it wouldn't even be country music anymore… it would be… not country music," Beast Boy shot back, scoffing at his friend's taste in music, with what he clearly believed to be one of his best comebacks. Hence the large smirk on his face, not to mention the cackles at his own 'hilarious comeback' that escaped his otherwise perfect sneer.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and called out towards the heavens, "Don't be hatin' on the country music! You don't even have any decent taste in music! So I wouldn't be talkin'."

"Well… don't be lovin' on the country music! I can't stand anymore! My eardrums are going to burst from the bad-ness of it!" Beast Boy bellowed at the cybernetic teen.

Cyborg grit his teeth together, "BB… we haven't even finished listening to _one _song. And you were pitching a fit before I could even hear a single note _in _the song!" Cyborg punctuated every word with an index finger jabbed in Beast Boy's chest.

"Well-" Beast Boy began, sure to come up with another clever comeback, when Starfire (finally finished with debating the meaning of the word "jammin'") interrupted.

Calmly, Starfire asked, "Cyborg… Beast Boy… may I simply not change the stations of radios to another music playing station? One that we all might enjoy?" Starfire completed the request with a large smile that even Raven had not quite mastered how to resist.

"As long as it isn't country."

"Just make sure it ain't hip hop."

Starfire blinked for a few seconds, first surprised her argumentative friends had agreed so quickly, and second, "What is the hop of hip? Perhaps… does it have to do with the hip that male human's seem to be so often attracted to?"

Cyborg sighed, "Nevermind Star, just… pick a radio station. If I have to listen to any more of Beast Boy's complaints…" Cyborg trailed off, not able to think of a good ultimatum.

Starfire shook her head, deciding to ask Robin later to the meaning of the 'hop of hip'. With this verdict in mind she walked (or more accurately floated) over towards the radio sitting harmlessly on the kitchen counter. After a few minutes of prodding, after all this was an item she was unfamiliar with, she turned the station dial until she came across a cheery tune.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet to the beat, Starfire asked happily, "What is this joyful song? I rather enjoy it. It makes one feel… blissful, does it not?" She began swaying from side to side, fully enjoying the music.

Raven, who up into this time, had been silently reading at the kitchen table, scoffed, "I cannot believe they are playing Christmas music this early. I mean… November just ended. I did not believe that the business tycoons were quite that… what's the word I'm looking for? _Greedy_."

"What is the music of the Christmas?" Starfire asked curiously, as she twirled suddenly, dancing to the song in delight.

Robin carefully put down his newspaper. Normally this was too early for him to interfere in the mild bickering of his two friends- especially before his cup of coffee. But when Starfire came into the mix…

Robin meticulously folded the newspaper, as an attempt to gather his thoughts before responding, "Well…. Star Christmas is-" Robin ended there, pausing to try to think of a way to sum up all of what he knew to be Christmas in a way that Starfire would be sure to understand. It was _extremely _challenging.

"It's this holiday in December," Beast Boy added helpfully, or, attempting to be helpful, "On December 24 _and _December 25. And in my, wise opinion, the best darn holiday there is! "

Raven jeered, "Beast Boy, since when have you _ever _had anything to do with the word wise? Much less formulate a _wise _opinion. In fact, I highly doubt the word 'wise' is even in your vocabulary'." And after making her comment, Raven went back to reading. Though, she still paid attention to the conversation going on with the rest of Titans. After all… this was a very interesting conversation indeed.

"Right," Robin nodded, ignoring Raven's sarcastic comment- as those were not a rarity in Titan's Tower, or agreeing with it, "Christmas is a holiday that takes place in-between December 24, called Christmas Eve, and December 25, Christmas Day. See… there was this man, a long, long, _long _time ago. His name was Jesus…"

"Jesus?" Starfire questioned, testing the word on her tongue, and searching for approval once she had said it. She did not wish to besmirch this Jesus' name.

Robin nodded again, and gave Starfire a reassuring smile, "Right. Jesus Christ."

"Rob? What are you telling her about? Where's Santa come in? I mean, _that's _what Christmas is all about. _And _presents. Not some dude named Jesus." Beast Boy proclaimed loudly, which only resulted in Raven whacking him over the head. Beast Boy then proceeded to whisper darkly about evil people's conspiracies against Santa.

Robin shot the green teen a glare, "I _was _getting to that."

"I am… confused."

"Ignore Beast Boy, Star. I'll get to that later okay? Good. This man… Jesus… well he was born from Virgin Mary… and he's supposed to be God's son… in this religion, called Christianity which celebrates Christmas." Robin stumbled through his explanation, trying to explain years of tradition in terms Starfire could understand.

Starfire processed this, "Virgin? But if she was the virgin… how might she have had a child? I believed to have a child one must-"

Robin blushed deeply at this part, and quickly cut Starfire off, "Um… I'll get into that later, too. Anyways. Christmas is supposed to celebrate the birth of this… good man. Who was supposed to have done great, miraculous things for others that were less fortunate during his time."

"Was he a super-hero?" Starfire questioned thoughtfully, "He seems as if he was a rather kind man."

Robin chuckled, "No… but some religious people believe he's something like a super-hero. You can read about it in the Bible, Star."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all of the religious bullshit…" Beast Boy trailed off at the glare Robin gave him.

Sure, the Boy Wonder was allowed to use profanities as often as he wanted… but could Beast Boy utter a profanity without getting a death glare? Nooo… especially when it was in front of Starfire. No one, not even Robin, was allowed to use profanities in front of Starfire… without invoking the wrath of Robin. And nobody liked to invoke the wrath of Robin. Well… Slade did… when he was on the TV screen. But not even Slade liked to pick a fight with Robin when they were face to face.

Raven sighed, "Starfire… the basic gist of what Christmas is now… besides being the birth of Christ… is that there's this guy…. Santa, he comes into your house and leaves presents. Isn't that a great role model?" Raven scoffed and finished the comment with a roll of her eyes.

Starfire blinked, "We have men similar to that on my planet…"

"So you understand about Christmas?"

Starfire blinked twice, as she carefully said, "I suppose… I do somewhat… but I would enjoy learning more about it."

Robin smiled, "Don't worry about it now. Maybe when I've got more of an idea myself, I'll tell you. Or… at least an idea of how to explain this to you. In the meantime… I'm sure you'll like the Christmas music. Here, turn up the radio. This song's called 'Santa's Coming to Town'. Maybe it will help you grasp the concept of Santa a little better." Robin said with a smile in Starfire's direction.

Starfire smiled brightly back and him and hurriedly went away to turn up the radio. Bouncing on the balls of her feet all the way to the radio.

As soon as she was out of earshot Cyborg whispered, "So… who's going to tell Star about Virgin Mary?"

"Who even told her what a virgin _was?_" Beast Boy asked in wonderment.

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately fixed their gazes on Starfire's usual dictionary of choice… Robin.

Robin's only response was to blush a _very _colorful shade of red, one that could only have matched the vibrant red on Santa's suit, not to mention a glare in the males directions, "Shut-up" he muttered incoherently.

The two boys burst out in howls of laughter. In fact, Beast Boy fell on the floor and started rolling around laughing loudly (to which Raven 'accidentally' stepped on him). Cyborg too, fell to the floor, though also laughing very hard, instead of rolling on the floor, slapped his fist repeatedly on the ground. Both were laughing so hard that their vision became blurred due to tears of mirth.

Starfire soon floated back over to the Titans, the music wafting over the air. A look of puzzlement was written all over her face.

_He sees you when you're sleeping._

_He knows when you're awake._

"I believe I now fully understand the concept of Santa," Starfire said, looking slightly disturbed, not nearly as jubilant as she was only moments before when she was listening to the 'cheery tune' oblivious to what it meant.

"What? That's he's an over-commercialized man, who doesn't truly exist?" Raven asked, and after a short pause added, "If you get that… could you please explain it to Beast Boy?"

Starfire shook her head, "No… this Santa of Earth's… he is a stalker no? Is that why you dislike him so much Raven? Did this evil man stalk you when you were younger?" Starfire trailed off, at the wide-eyed look the Titans were giving.

"_What?" _Robin asked, wearing such a look of bewilderment… one could go so far to say it made him look cute.

Raven simply, looked sick to her stomach at that thought.

Beast Boy seemed very offended that someone could even attempt to tarnish Santa's name and reputation. In fact, if they kept up this behavior, Beast Boy highly doubted that they would even get one present from Santa. Possibly… they might get coal. Beast Boy himself had _never _gotten coal.

Cyborg… rolled on the floor laughing. Rarely, being ignored in a conversation, as he often was ignored, was _this _amusing.

"Robin! I am surprised you are not listening to the lyrics of this song! He is constantly watching us. He knows what we are always doing! Is this not the stalker like behavior?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side, "Should we perhaps go to his home and capture him? We must stop this malicious and odious man!"

A few moments of silence lapsed, as the Titans were all rather… stunned with this unique look on Santa Claus.

Finally, Robin managed to regain control off his voice box, "… Okay Star, I think we need to start over from the beginning."


	2. Christmas Movies

**Chapter Two: Christmas Movies**

**Or…**

**How Many Times Can Elmo Save Christmas?**

"What is the first thing we might do to begin the process of celebrating Christmas?" Starfire's innocent question rang out throughout the Ops Room.

Raven slammed her book shut, irritably commenting, "Perhaps you should go out and buy pointless items for the materialistic snobs of Jump City. I'm sure that would help you celebrate the massacred meaning of Christmas that seems to be everywhere today." She was getting very annoyed with all of this Christmas talk, and decided to take a leaf out of Beast Boy's book; completing her comment with a few hand gestures (many of which are too obscene to be repeated).

"Yeah! Do that! Except, instead of materialistic snobs, buy _me _gifts!" Beast Boy decided happily, "That would be _very _much in the Christmas spirit." He winked in Starfire's direction, only resulting in a giggling Starfire and an angered Robin.

Raven raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Wouldn't that be the same thing as buying things for materialistic snobs?"

Robin shook his head, and taking Starfire's hand, led Starfire over to the couch, this resulted in more giggles from the Tamarian princess, "Maybe we could watch some good old Christmas movies. That ought to put you in the Christmas spirit." He smiled as Starfire happily sat on the couch, still holding the standing Robin's hand.

"Movies?" Beast Boy immediately perked up, ears and all, as he turned to the two Titans, and barely able to keep the joy out of his voice asked, "Did I hear that we're watching a movie?"

Robin turned to Starfire, "If Star wants to." He gave Starfire's hand a little squeeze, making said Starfire feel… important. And that was saying a lot, seeing as how she was a princess for fifteen years of her life.

Starfire blushed, hands still locked with Robin's, and bashfully looked away, "I believed I do want to."

"Well if that ain't the cutest thing you've ever darn seen?" Cyborg said with a vicious smile as he plopped himself down on the couch- right in between the lovesick teens, and still wearing a vindictive smile turned to Robin, "So… what are we watching?"

Robin shrugged, ignoring Cyborg's comment (After a long conversation with Raven… and Starfire… it had been decided since the 'girlfriend' incident, as it was deemed, that it was best to ignore comments that Cyborg made- or else, Raven warned him, risk not having Starfire as a girlfriend at all. Robin would not admit it of course, but he did not want to risk his chances of having Starfire as a girlfriend, for that was the very thing he lay awake at night dreaming of, and sometimes, not so awake.), "Whatever Starfire wants."

Starfire blinked, "I may choose?" she asked excitedly, "Oh… thank you Robin! There is one movie I have seen… and now that I _fully _understand the concept of the Christmas," Starfire colored slightly, "I… have been yearning to watch it." She put her hands in begging position, to seal the deal.

"Go ahead," Robin said giving Starfire the right to proceed.

Starfire squealed, and gave Robin a quick squeeze, before jovially flying off to grab the movie of her choice.

Cyborg's only response was a large, overly-dramatic wink in Robin's direction. Robin replied by glaring back, but deciding to bite his tongue. It was better for him to lose his pride to Cyborg than lose his almost-what-he-hoped-to-be-but-did-not-want-to-admit-it girlfriend (or possibly more). Beast Boy himself, well, Beast Boy, obliviously… ate popcorn. Mind you, extremely buttery and unhealthy popcorn as Raven kindly informed Beast Boy, it would most likely clog his arteries faster than he could say 'heart attack'.

Only a little while later did Starfire come bounding through the door. Quickly pushing the video into the VCR, before anyone could even ask _what _video she had chosen, Starfire slid next to Robin on the couch. Much too close for Robin's comfort, and yet much too far for Robin's comfort at the same time.

"I truly hope you all shall enjoy this movie as much as I have anticipated to enjoy it," Starfire said sweetly to her friends, but glancing at Robin specifically.

Robin smiled foolishly down at Starfire, "I'm sure we will Starfire."

Starfire smiled back, and quickly folded her long legs beneath her. Robin smiled back. Both teens wore identical love sick grins that made others, namely Raven, _sick_. Raven rolled her eyes at the antics of the two. Beast Boy continued to eat popcorn, completely ignoring the tender moments passing, and threw some popcorn up into the air and attempted to catch some in his mouth. Needless to say, within a ten foot radius, the carpet was littered with popcorn. Cyborg decided instead of verbal abuse, to do something… more annoying. He nudged Robin and gave him another enormous wink. Robin still ignored him, it took every ounce of control he had, but he ignored him.

"So… what's this movie Star?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, "Is it 'Girls Gone Wild Part Ten'? I've been wanting to see that one for _ages._ And I'm sure _Robin_ would like to see it too."

"No, I wouldn't," Robin said quickly, and firmly, in hopes Starfire didn't know what 'Girls Gone Wild Part Ten' was.

"Oh… no we are not watching your girls of wild movie. I believe the movie we are watching is called Elmo Saves Christmas. It is about when Elmo, this adorably, furry red creature gets to see if there is such a thing as too much Christmas," Starfire explained to her fellow open-mouthed Titans.

Beast Boy snorted, "There is no such thing as too much Christmas! So this movie is pointless!"

"Starfire… where did you find this movie?" Robin asked carefully.

Starfire tilted her head, "From your room of course."

Beast Boy, in the middle of eating a piece of popcorn, began to laugh at this information. In fact, he laughed so hard that he cried out, hands around his neck, "I'm choking on popcorn!" Unfortunately for him, no one considered it to be an actual threat to Beast Boy's health, or cared enough to see if he was truly choking.

Well… except for Raven, who hit Beast Boy on the back repeatedly, muttering just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, "Choke, choke, choke, choke…"

Unfortunately, her chant went unanswered, as a moment later, Beast Boy swallowed the piece of popcorn. Eyes watering he called out, "I'm okay!"

Robin ignored Beast Boy and Raven, focusing his attention on Starfire instead, "Starfire…" he questioned warily, "Why were you in my room?"

"Well, I was doing the laundry… as it was my duty. And somehow… your own clothes were in the wash with mine… so I took them and put them in your drawers for you," Starfire explained with a smile, "I wished to be helpful. While there, I saw this buried in one of your drawers… and I have had an urge to see the movie. It seemed like such a timeless tale."

"But… all of his clothes are hanging up…" Beast Boy said confused, now fully recovered from his choking escapade.

Raven rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Obviously not all of them… or Starfire wouldn't have put them away in his drawers, oh Smart One."

Beast Boy however, still was sure _he _was right, and that _he _was going to be _right _over _Raven_, and continued arguing, "But I've been in his room! I've worn his clothes! _All _of his clothes are in his closet! His belt! His uniform! His mask!" With each article of clothing he mentioned, Beast Boy gestured to the part of the body they should be located at.

"_Obviously _Sherlocks, you're not thinking outside of the box," Raven said dryly, and finished the comment with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, clearly perplexed, "I mean… what else is there to wear?"

"Man… she put his underwear away!" Cyborg explained, clearly frustrated for having to spell this out for Beast Boy to get the blackmail.

"Oh…" a look of realization drew upon Beast Boy's face, quickly followed by a look of confusion, "Well… why didn't she just say that?"

Robin was beginning to wonder if scarlet was his natural skin tone…

"Friends please commence in the hushing… I wish to watch this movie," Starfire politely told her friends, having blocked out their entire conversation before quickly turning back to the Sesame Street production.

Cyborg, on the other side of Robin, leaned into Robin's ear and began to whisper extremely quietly, because this was a whisper that only men could hear. In fact, what he whispered was so vulgar, it made Robin turn twice as red as it was customary for him to turn.

"You're dead, you know," Robin said darkly, crossing his arms and willing the color in his cheeks to go away.

Cyborg looked extremely satisfied with himself, "Finally I got _some_ response out of you, I was beginning to think you were actually taking those anger management classes, like the team suggested."

"You're such a pervert," Robin hissed.

Cyborg scoffed, "Like you weren't already thinking it."

Robin paused, unable to deny the comment, instead going with a simple, and yet timeless, "… shut up." And then turning his head away from Cyborg, and focusing on the red puppet on the television screen.

---

Starfire clasped her hands together and sighed deeply, "Was that not the most beautiful movie ever created? I believe we should watch it simply once more. To gain the full impact of it…"

"NO!" the four voices of the Titans echoed simultaneously. The voices were very loud, and very unified, causing Starfire to back away slightly in fear that she had done something wrong.

"I mean… Star, it was good the first five times. But around the tenth time… I think it began to lose its Elmo-ness," Beast Boy told the alien.

Raven commented, "I mean… how many times can Elmo _possibly_ save Christmas?"

"I suppose…" Starfire admitted sadly, as she trailed off, glancing at Robin from the corner of her eye.

Robin smiled at her, "Starfire… you know we could watch another movie. Just not this one… again. We can save it for next year. If you watch it too many times… the movie might not become quite as special anymore." Robin punctured each word with hand gestures such as; nodding, swirls of his hands, anything to distract Starfire from forcing them to watch the movie once more.

Starfire beamed, "Yes, I believe you are correct. Now excuse me friends… I am off to Robin's room once again to retrieve another video."

The Titans gave Robin an odd look. After all… it was not customary for their brave, emotionless leader _Robin _to have… so many childish Christmas movies.

"How many children's movies do you _have _Robin?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… It was going to be a gift for Batman okay? A _joke," _Robin declared, though all the same, flushing.

---

"So… Starfire… which movie have you chosen for us to be tortured with next?" Raven asked in a monotone. Her only sign of even slight approval was the un-crossing of her arms.

Starfire frowned, "I'm afraid I was not able to choose between two," Raven's cutting tone going completely over Starfire's head.

"Which are they?" Raven persisted, not quite able to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas, for I do ever-so admire Dr. Seuss. For I wish to see how he, the Grinch, recaptures the Christmas spirit of which seemed so lost in his miniscule heart," Starfire explained to her fellow Titans, not looking up from the videos in her hands.

Beast Boy gave a nod of approvement, "I think Raven could take that one to heart- ow! That _doesn't _mean you can hit me over the head!"

Raven shrugged, "What _doesn't _meant I _can't _hit you over the head?"

Beast Boy paused, weighing the comment in his mind, "What?"

"What's the other choice Star?" Robin asked eagerly, interrupting Raven and Beast Boy's banter, wondering what was giving his beloved so much stress to choose between.

"Barney: Waiting for Christmas, but of course my silly little Robin!" Starfire chirped happily, to the dismay of her fellow Titans, and adding to their great amusement, "Did you not already inform me you hold it very dear to your own heart?"

Robin sunk down lower on the couch, hoping to avoid the inquisitive stares of his teammates. Okay, now it was official, he was _never _going to live this Christmasdown.


	3. Christmas Snow

**YeChapter Three: Christmas Snow**

**Or…**

**Blackmail; One Way to Get Snow in California**

Starfire lay strewn across her bed, sunlight leaking in from her windows showing that morning had arrived. Starfire groaned loudly at the prospect of waking up, and attempted to move her feet into a more comfortable position. But she couldn't. Something was blocking her feet from their desired position.

Starfire opened her eyes a slit to see something in red, green and yellow blocking her feet from their ideal location. She closed her eyes once again. She would deal with _that _in five minutes.

Suddenly, her eyelids flew open in a flutter, and she quickly sat up, throwing her sheets off of her in a rush, "Robin?" she asked, mouth hanging agape.

Robin nodded, with a smirk apparent on his face.

_Well… that's _one _way to wake her up… I wonder if I could… no, no… bad thoughts, Robin, get a hold of yourself._

Starfire's face only read of horror, she quickly touched her face, and then felt for her hair, and gasped loudly as she dove back under her covers, "Robin! What are you doing in my room of slumber! I am not prepared yet to battle the day."

"Starfire… hold on…" Robin tried to interrupt the Tamarian's mad ranting, but it was to know avail.

"I look like the messiness! I cannot permit you to see me in such… such… a revolting manner!" Starfire further called out, as she attempted to push back the covers and run to hide in her bathroom.

Robin did not permit her to do any such thing.

Stopping her with a firm arm around her waist (and neither of them could help but notice how_ right _it felt), he confidently said, "Starfire… you could never look… revolting _or _even half way revolting. You _still _look great. Even if your hair looks a little funky in the morning. Hel- I mean, heck, _my _hairs a lot worse than yours in the morning."

"Still?" she whispered to herself, before more loudly announcing, "Robin… how long have you been in my room?"

Robin reddened, "Well… Starfire… I've been in here… for three hours about…"

"What have you been doing for that lengthy period of time?" Starfire questioned, quickly surveying her room, making sure nothing seemed to be out of place. After all… she did not like the idea of Robin being in her room for so long, he could have been 'snooping'. Nor did she like the idea that, possibly, she had left something out that could cause herself embarrassment. Such as her unmentionable items; which she had a tendency not to put away right after she cleaned them. But it seemed as if nothing was out of place.

"You… you… you well, you look _nice _when you sleep… I was just watching you sleep. I swear I didn't go into anything of yours… it's just…" Robin stumbled through his words, feeling more like a bumbling idiot with every passing moment. He couldn't just say she looked like an angel while she slept… she'd think him to be a stalker.

Starfire smiled beautifully (if one could smile in a beautiful fashion, Robin was positive that it was Starfire who did this the best), and then yawning, she leaned back on her bed, "I believe you Robin. I have faith in you. So please, tell me why you ventured into my room. I hope it was not simply to watch myself sleep!"

"No Star… I don't come in here and watch you when you sleep. I'm not a stalker. That would be Santa, remember?" Robin said playfully, happy to establish the fact that he was not in any shape or form a stalker.

"You are so cruel to me," Starfire responded, pretending to pout.

Robin didn't dare admit to himself how irresistible Starfire looked when she pouted.

Robin laughed, and decided to busy his male teen mind with other thoughts, "I did have a purpose for coming into your room. Not just to make fun of you. I mean I can do that anytime."

"Oh please Robin, tell me of your quest," Starfire insisted, a playful smirk still on her face.

"Well Starfire… you know in those Christmas movies we were watching… how they kept talking about a 'white Christmas'?" Robin paused to receive a nod from Starfire, "Anyways… what that means is snow. Frozen water falls from the sky, and kids play in it, and it's all in the Christmas spirit."

Starfire sighed deeply, "It sounds wonderful. There is no such thing as snow on my planet."

"You saw it when we met Red Star, remember?" Robin explained further.

Starfire's smirk turned wistful, "I remember. But that was more of the… blizzard, correct? Yes… it was not the gentle falling of snow. Nor could I play in the snow, for we had a mission. Still… it was nice."

Robin beamed at the alien, "Anyways… I thought you, of all people, deserved to celebrate a white Christmas."

Starfire blushed and looked away, deciding instead the Boy Wonder's shoes (after all, they were rather large) were more fascinating then his face, "That is most kind of you."

"Thanks," Robin said, continuing to beam in a way that was not usually considered 'Robin-like', "Anyways… I decided that since it doesn't usually snow in California… I was going to make it snow for you."

Starfire blinked, "But how-" she began, misunderstanding etched upon her very words.

"Sh," Robin put a finger to his lips to silence Starfire, "Just watch."

Robin carefully walked to Starfire's window, and opened the window, letting in a slight breeze and stuck his head out of the window. Shouting into what seemed empty space, "Okay guys, _now!_"

Starfire believed she even heard voices responding something along the lines of, "It's about time man!" but why would there be voices outside? So she dismissed the thought immediately, and instead settled for watching Robin who looked extremely pleased with himself.

Smiling sweetly in a way that made Starfire's heart melt to the point where she was positive that all that was left of her was a puddle, Robin walked back over to Starfire. Taking her hand, Robin led Starfire to the window.

Gasping softly, Starfire reached her hand outside, allowing some of the snow to fall onto her hand, "How… how did you manage this miracle? I did not believe it was snowing only a moment ago- Was it the angels I have heard so much about?"

Robin couldn't help himself, he laughed loudly, the hopeful look on her face was too much for him, and it took him a few seconds to calm down before he could speak again, "Simple. Look up."

"What?" Starfire tilted her head at Robin, "I do know that snow falls from the sky Robin. Do not think me to be _that _naïve."

"Stick your head out of the window and look up," Robin said again, this time much more firmly.

Starfire shook her head, but did as Robin insisted.

Gasping once again, Starfire jovially called out, "Hello friends Cyborg and Beast Boy! This is a most kind deed of you!" Giggling, Starfire pulled her head back in

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Thank you Robin, that was very kind. However did you manage it?" Starfire asked, staring out of the window with a look of mirth.

Robin shrugged, "Blackmail. It wasn't too hard. I'm glad it made you happy."

Starfire leaned over and gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek, "It made me _very _content indeed Robin. In fact, I truly doubt you shall ever grasp _how _happy I am," Robin gulped… if that wasn't an insinuating comment then he was prepared to stab his eyes out with a rusty butter knife, "Allow me to quickly get dressed. Then might we play outside in the snow?" Starfire suggested.

Robin blinked, Starfire had just gone from devious to innocent in two seconds flat… he would never understand girls. Instead of answering right away, however, Robin touched his fingers to the skin of which Starfire's lips had graced their presence with, "Sure," he said distractedly, "Let's play outside… in the fake snow."

Starfire giggled, both amused at Robin's reaction and flattered, "Let us. I shall meet you outside shortly."

Robin aimlessly wandered out of Starfire's room, Starfire's giggles following him the entire way.

---

"Why are we doing this again?" Beast Boy asked grumpily, pouring down another layer or snow, "I mean this fake stuff is kind of heavy. I didn't know it would be _that _heavy."

"Because we're just kind-hearted people who do things as a result of being blackmailed," Cyborg feigned a large sigh which spoke of burdens and a hard life, "_And, _my dear friend, do not forgetwe can have _plenty _of blackmail on Robin after this…"

Beast Boy smiled largely and nodded, "Right… I _so _knew that."

"Yeah… I only had to tell you five times in the last minute," Cyborg said dryly as he walked back over to grab more fake snow.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy echoed, before letting the comment sink in, "Hey!" he yelled, "Dude, that's _so _not nice!"

---

Starfire giggled, dressed in her regular attire (complete with a green scarf Robin had given her to 'be in the spirit') as she collapsed into the snow that covered their grassy island. Robin plopped down next to her, a large smile still painted upon his face.

Lying upon the ground Robin instructed Starfire, "Hey Star… I want to show you how to make a snow angel."

"A… snow angel?" Starfire asked, the look of child-like wonder once again on her face.

"Yeah, okay, what you do is you move your arms from your wait to your head repeatedly… no… up to your head… yeah, that's it. Then you move your feet together and apart, but they should only be a two and half feet apart at most. A little more… perfect!" Robin coached Starfire, miming his own instructions out to the alien.

"What is the next procedure?" Starfire asked innocently, "Am I supposed to continue to lie here?"

"Just stay there and don't move," Robin advised, climbing out of his own snow angel, resulting in a scramble of foot prints all over his snow angel, ruining his otherwise perfect angel, "See you don't want to ruin your own. That happens sometimes when you stand up."

Starfire lay stone still, "As you say," she replied, barely moving her lips in fear of ruining her first snow angel.

"Now take my hand," Robin said, extending his hand to the lying Starfire, "I'll pull you up."

Grasping Robin's hand, Starfire allowed herself to be pulled up by the strong (and rather handsome) Boy Wonder. Their noses were almost touching. The bait was tempting… Robin found himself leaning in and then-

Starfire turned around and gasped, "Oh it looks as if it was a little angel! How adorable!" She cooed.

Slightly red, Robin smiled, "Yeah… an angel," but of course he was not looking at the faux snow where the perfect angel of Starfire rested (he had almost let out a loud laugh to the irony of their angels, but resisted), but the radiant beauty he had almost, and wished he had, kissed.


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter Four: Christmas Shopping**

**Or…**

**A Tutu ($35)… 2 Pairs of Socks ($20)… Shopping Alone With Starfire for Hours (Priceless)**

The Titans spoke in hushed whispers.

"No, I'm _not_ going, this is all Rae's fault," Beast Boy accused darkly, whispering harshly towards Cyborg.

Raven replied in a dangerous low tone, "My name is Raven. And this is _not _my fault."

Beast Boy gulped nervously, and attempting to shift the blame onto Raven said, "I mean… she had to suggest shopping."

"It was a joke! A little spout of humor! A skill you have yet to master and something you should learn!" Raven snapped, her voice rising with each word, making Beast Boy wince in the pain he knew was coming.

"Man, this is Star we should have known something like this was going to happen!" Cyborg commented, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation.

Robin said to himself out loud, trying to sound deep in thought, "So… who's going to spend all afternoon alone with Starfire in a mall... you know… alone with… just Starfire… having fun… _alone…_"

"Man, Rob, boy you are whipped! Why don't you just _go?" _Cyborg asked, his voice a mix of anger and amusement.

"I am not whipped! And I don't want to go as much as the rest of you!" Robin protested, very obviously lying through his clenched pearly whites.

Raven groaned, knowing fully well this could have all been over if Robin didn't have so much pride and if Cyborg could resist the urge to make fun of their leader, "Thanks Cyborg, you had to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"A gift horse? What's a present got to do with anything? Oh… are you guys going to get a horse… because you know that's kind of not a good gift… plus I can turn into a horse…" Beast Boy trailed off when he saw the glares the rest of his friends were sending him.

After a pause (one full of anger and resentment), Robin spoke, "Fine, you know what. We'll pick straws."

"Straws," Raven said, making the statement sound more like a question at Robin's sanity (which it very well was).

"Whoever gets the shortest has to go to the mall with Starfire. Agreed?" Robin asked the rest of his team, in hopes of approval, ignoring Raven's comment.

There was a slight pause for a second or two and then, three voices echoed simultaneously, "Deal."

After all, they all knew the game was going to be rigged- it was a win- win situation.

---

"Oh Robin, thank you ever so much for taking me to the mall," Starfire chirped happily as the two walked down the ten flights of steps to the garage of Titan's tower, "I feared I might have to go alone… and I am most unfamiliar with this Christmas shopping."

At eight flights; Robin shrugged, trying not to feel too cocky at 'losing' (but you know, the straw thing _might _have been fixed), "It's not a problem. I like helping you out."

At six flights; Starfire smiled, and coyly replied, "I like that you like helping me out."

At four flights; "And I like that you like that I like helping you out," Robin said with a teasing smile.

At two flights; Starfire giggled, "Thank you again Robin," she then added in a much more serious tone, "Thank you."

And suddenly, there were no more flights left. And together, the two began to embark on their journey.

"It's no big deal, really Star," Robin told the alien, as the two entered the garage. Robin surveyed the vehicles located in the garage once more, "And are you sure you don't want to take the T- car? I mean if we're getting a lot of stuff…" Robin trailed off, glancing wistfully at the R- cycle.

Starfire shook her head, "I am only getting the gifts for Friends Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. Our bonds of friendship are strong, and I do not except to be needing to get them a plethora of gifts."

"What about me?" Robin asked, feigning hurt.

"I already have the perfect present for you."

Robin tried, he truly tried, not to envision anything in the slightest… immoral. But, sadly, that was one thing he had yet to manage; controlling his gutter bound teen mind. He really _had _to work on that.

Robin gulped nervously and quickly put on his red helmet, "W-well than… let's head to the mall."

"Yes," Starfire said, climbing on behind Robin, and leaning up into his ear, "Let us."

Robin gulped air down once again, "Um… are you sure you don't need a helmet?"

"I am quite the sure. I fly at much faster speeds than this vehicle could ever go, and I do not find it necessary to wear a helmet," Starfire reasoned, "In addition, I trust you."

And with warm and uncleanly feelings in his head Robin zoomed out of the Titan's garage and to the mall.

---

Getting off of the motorcycle, and attempting to make her windblown hair look a little bit more manageable, Starfire asked, "I am afraid I do not quite understand the concept of Christmas shopping. If this Santa is existent, why do you buy gifts for your loved ones as well?"

"Well…" Robin paused for a moment, he battled with himself- should he tell her the truth? "See Star… people still like to get people they care about gifts, just to show others a token of appreciation. You know? Almost like a birthday."

"That is very kind indeed," Starfire agreed with a bob of her head.

Robin smiled, though decided to distract the alien from any more questions, and stuck his arm out, "It is. Shall you follow me into the mall?"

Once again giggling, Starfire hooked her arm with Robin's, it was rare for Robin to be so lighthearted, and she found herself treasuring every moment he was, "I believe I shall my silly little Robin."

Robin just gave her that mischievous smile that Starfire liked to believe was reserved especially for her.

---

"Oh my," Starfire said in surprise, quickly surveying the packed mall, and added, sounding slightly overwhelmed, "Where should we journey to first?"

Robin paused, looking around the mall for a hopefully near-by and nearly empty store. If he was lucky, maybe they'd finish Christmas shopping early and they could spend some time together… by themselves in the mall. Having great fun. It seemed too good to be true.

"There," Robin pointed at random.

Starfire blinked hiding her surprise, "It… _does _seem like a glorious store… however… _why _would we go there? For our friends?"

"I'm sure Raven would love it," Robin argued, still seeming rather agreeable- and yet, forceful. Mainly because; he, like most other males of his nature wanted the boring task of shopping to be over with as soon as possible so he could spend time with the female of his choice that he had chosen to accompany.

Starfire did not seem so sure, "I am not so certain. It is not that I doubt you… but… it does not seem like Friend Raven's mug of tea."

"No," Robin agreed with a nod, not willing to give up his idea "But that's why she'd like it. She _hates _when people stereotype her. She would prefer something different. Not a book, or candles or some expensive tea but-"

"She would still like to be recognized as a female," Starfire established, comprehension of Robin's plan (or what he would _like _her to believe his plan was/ what he just made a convincing argument out of due to sheer laziness).

Robin consented, "Sure she might pitch a little tantrum, but deep down, she'll appreciate someone looking at her from a different angle. Like how she acts like she doesn't like it when Beast Boy flirts with her but-"

"She appreciates an object that represents that one values her as a possible partner of the other gender," Starfire filled in, seeming happier by the second with the idea.

Robin smiled, "Exactly."

In fact, by the time the two had entered "Pretty Pink Things!" Robin had convinced himself that this was the best possible gift choice for Raven. He made a mental note to himself that a lawyer could be a possible future job… if all the juries were as easy to convince as Starfire.

---

"Oh, Robin… there are so many glorious things to buy! Where should we start?" Starfire looked around madly, finally feeling fully comfortable with the idea.

Robin smiled, "We aren't going to start anywhere. You can start wherever you like. It's your own gift, you should choose it all by yourself," Starfire bit her lip, looking as doubtful as she had when Robin had first ran the idea past her, "I'll be over there," Robin pointed to a fuzzy pink chair, "If you need any help, you'll know where to find me."

Starfire shrugged, "I suppose," she said, as she walked over to the clothes section of the "Pretty Pink Things!" store. After all, Robin would only be a few feet away.

Robin sat down in the uncomfortable chair, feeling pretty darn content with himself… that was until a salesperson came over to him.

This woman looked normal… but Robin had long since learned not to judge people on appearances alone. He however, ignored the woman until she was right up in his face… with no hopes of escapes for Robin.

"Hi! I'm Lauren," Robin refrained from rolling his eyes as the girl continued to speak in a highly peppy tone, one that would have made a Barbie doll jealous, "And why are you here sir?"

Robin _really _wanted to run out of the store, this girl was acting like she didn't even know who he was… and he was still in uniform. _Everyone _knew the red, green and yellow spandex was Robin's symbol. Heck, even _Beast Boy _who was in _Africa _knew who Robin was the instant he came to the states.

"I'm here because-" Robin began in a bored tone, hoping the woman would just _go _away.

"Let me guess, it's like, your buying a gift for your girlfriend?" the overly ambitious brunette asked, enunciating each word by bouncing on her toes and ending the sentence with a burst of shrill giggles.

Robin quickly glanced at Starfire… which was the largest mistake of his life.

"Oh!" the saleswomen cooed, looking like… well, Christmas had just come early, "Is _that _your girlfriend? What a beautiful young lady! Come on let's go help her decide on what to buy!"

The brunette deemed 'Lauren' grabbed Robin's arm, without so much as his consent, and dragged him out of the pink fluffy chair and off to Starfire. Starfire, who at this current moment it time, was obliviously holding up a pink tutu and comparing it to a pink boa.

"Hello Miss. This young man over here told me that you and himself were having trouble selecting from our large selection and that you needed my assistance," the women put on a large fake smile as she finished.

Robin scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "I did no-"

"Oh! Yes, I was having some trouble from deciding between these two pink concoctions," Starfire said with a slight giggle, glad to have someone's help, "I could not decide which I may like better."

"Is it for yourself?" the brunette asked, seeming slightly off beat that someone was not giving her sarcasm, or the finger, in reply.

Starfire laughed once again, "No, it is not. It is a gift for Christmas."

"Oh… your daughter?" the brunette assumed, back to her normal perky and over- deducting self, ending with a giggle again.

Starfire blushed a dark shade of red, "Oh Miss… I fear-"

"Oh god, I know," the brunette continued, ignoring the two blushing and humiliated teen super heroes, "It must be so hard for you to find a gift! I have a little niece! Kids today are _so _greedy. She probably wants so much… and it's probably so hard for you to give her everything she wants! Is this man the father? Oh, of course he is! Now… we have another section back here just for the little girls- unless your child is older then-"

Robin, who at first had thought it was best to be silent, cut off Lauren, "You know what? Thanks, but I think we've got this. Star, go with the tutu. It makes a statement."

"Oh, how cute, a pet name! Star? Like a shining star? Oh no, does she brighten your days? How _adorable!_" The woman squealed with obvious delight (most likely, Robin concluded, due to her own pathetic love life).

Robin ignored the woman, "Let's go check out Star."

"Of course Robin, but are you positive Raven shall enjoy this device known as a tutu?" Starfire persisted as Robin led her over to the cashier.

Robin nodded, "I am absolutely positively positive Raven will _love _that tutu."

The pesky brunette watched as the two Titans left, the fake smile still painstaking plastered to her face. The moment the two Titans were out of earshot, Lauren walked over to her co-worker, a cashier who looked somewhat constipated as she was trying to hold in the giggles.

Holding out her hand, she demanded (perky-ness gone from her voice and replaced with a brisk, business like tone), "Come on Sydney, I did it, I… hustled the Titans, the _it_ couple, and made a complete fool of myself- so pay up."

---

"Which store should we venture to next in our quest to buy our friends the gifts of perfection?" Starfire asked curiously, glancing around the mall anxiously.

Robin peeked around the mall quickly, looking for the perfect place. And he found it.

A large smile crept onto Robin's face, "There," Robin pointed to it, _the _perfect store. He doubted he could every find a better store for both Beast Boy and Cyborg. In fact, he might have to go there to buy gifts for them himself.

Starfire blinked, "Yes… I suppose they should like to keep their feet warm. It is ever so cold at night. And it might make their midnight snacking all the easier."

"Exactly, Star. It's original… useful… and… cute. They'll love it," Robin declared dragging Starfire to the store's entrance, "I doubt the Titans will have ever had a better Christmas."

"Oh," Starfire chirped, as nervous as could be, "I hope not."

---

Starfire wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Robin… I am once again faced with a most difficult decision. I am not sure if I should go for the socks with the reindeer that are as high as a knee, or the green ones with animals that also go as high as the knee."

Robin paused, pretending to be deep in thought, "Well Star, their both five dollars, why don't you just buy _both _of them for Beast Boy. And the one with the pink polka dots and the other ones you're holding behind your back for Cyborg too?"

"I… may buy _two _gifts?" Starfire absorbed this information, "I believe this is the perfect solution to our predicament!"

"Yeah…" Robin said, as the two walked up towards the check-out lane, "Perfect… but Star… we told the Titans we'd be back at three. And it's only one. Maybe we could… just hang out? Go grab a bite to eat."

Starfire gave Robin a vast smile, "That would be most nice. And perhaps, we might even visit the chocolate store later!"

Robin smiled, if possible, even more largely than Starfire, "Yeah… that would be _very _nice."


	5. Christmas Tree

**Chapter Five: Christmas Tree**

**Or**

**Just Because Charlie Brown Picks a Lousy Tree Doesn't Mean We Have To**

Starfire burst into the Ops Room, her face flushed, and slightly out of breath as she announced, "I now am aware of what we were missing!" She stopped, awaiting the reaction of her peers.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were sitting on the black couch and playing 'Racing Cars Version 3985', ignored Starfire.

Raven, who was sipping a cup of tea and watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play their video game with an amused expression, ignored Starfire.

Robin, who was taking a large gulp of coffee and in the middle of a video feed with… someone that he wouldn't tell the rest of the team who it was (but they all knew anyway- with the exception of Beast Boy, but, that was a given), immediately turned his attention to Starfire (much to her pleasure).

"What are we missing Starfire?" Robin asked the alien with a lovesick smile, who happily flew over to him.

"Robin?" The man's voice rung out over the video feed, sounding gruff and annoyed at the interruption. But Robin hardly paid him any mind.

"Oh!" Starfire cooed, looking over Robin's shoulder at the black haired man on the computer, "Hello mysterious man whom Robin will not inform us of the identity of! It is my utmost pleasure to meet you!" All of this, was said in one breath, making it extremely hard to hear for the untrained ear, at the embarrassment of Robin. After all, Starfire of all people knew who was on the video feed, it was just her own way, of well, teasing. Indeed, she collapsed into light giggles after she finished her introduction.

Robin translated in a monotone, unhappy he was not the center of Starfire's attention, "She said hi."

"I know what she said," the man snapped at the Boy Wonder, and then in a more kind tone spoke to Starfire, with a certain spark in his eye that Robin did not like at all, "Hello to you as well Miss. Starfire. I have been wondering-"

Robin cut the man off with a glare, "See you. I'll call you back later."

"But I have some urgent questions for your _friend_," the man replied the smirk clearly evident in his voice. He had even emphasized the term 'friend' at Robin's benefit. It seemed he too had heard the many (many, many, many, many, many) things Robin had to say about Starfire, and like any other person would do in his place, wanted to milk it for all it was worth.

"Good-bye," Robin said darkly, cutting the video feed and turning to Starfire, immediately brightening up, "So… now what is it we're missing?"

"Oh… but I did not mean to make you exit your important call of video! I shall simply return another time and tell you… for your conversation did seem most important," Starfire said apologetically, but making no move to try to leave.

Robin waved his gloved hand, "Ah… no big deal. It was just boring stuff. I'm kind of glad you saved me from it anyways," this of course was a total lie, but Starfire did not have to know it, "Anyways… so please, for the third time, _what _are we missing?"

"Oh!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together in glee, "I was reviewing your Christmas movie selection… and I decided upon what we were missing. The tree of Christmas-ing."

Starfire waited anxiously as Robin was silent for a moment, "You know what Star? You're absolutely right. I mean, Cy put up all of the other decorations… but we totally spaced on the tree," Robin agreed, sending relief flooding throughout Starfire, "Let's go get one then."

Starfire blinked, "Now?"

"Sure, no time like the present right?" Robin, knowing that Starfire hadn't gotten that immediately added, "It's a saying…" he trailed off unhelpfully.

"Yes, yes, I understand that. However it is late during the night and I am not sure if we want to-" Starfire was cut off by Robin.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, succeeding in getting everyone's attention at once, "We're going to get a Christmas tree. It's mandatory to come. That means everyone. And yeah, we'll only be a little bit, so you _can _pause the Gamestation."

Starfire shook her head in dismay, trying to hold back the laughter at Robin's attempt, after all, no blackmail had been offered yet there was simply no way the other Titans would agree to such an outlandish mission, "I do not believe-"

But before the words could fully formulate from her lips, a miraculous reaction occurred.

Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately paused their game. Setting the controllers down on the semi- circular couch, the two began to trudge to garage. No questions or complaints, or truly, any sound at all came out of their mouths. Starfire was shocked, normally the two protested everything that pulled them away from their precious Gamestation. Instead, for whatever reason today they behaved like angels. Raven, on the other hand, was an entirely different story.

She crossed her legs first, then her arms, the image of defiance. Turning rebelliously towards Robin, not a word was spoken. And yet, it was obviously clear Raven was unwilling to go.

"I'm not going," she said simply, in a dangerous tone.

Robin narrowed his eyes, and in an even more dangerous tone retorted, "Yes, you _are _going."

For a moment, Starfire feared there would be a loud outburst of angry yells. But then, Raven's glare softened. She uncrossed her arms first, shortly followed by her legs.

She stood up, "Fine," she said, shooting a significant glance at Starfire, "But you'd do best not to command me to do things in such a manner."

Robin chuckled in response. And Starfire let out a loud sigh of relief.

She then gracefully stood up, and cape gently billowing out behind her, followed the path that Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken only moments before.

The moment the doors slid closed behind Raven, Starfire turned to Robin. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle hug.

"Thank you," Starfire said in-between spouts of giggles, "I was not aware of the fact that you could… command others do to your bidding so… _well_."

_Clean thoughts, clean thoughts, clean thoughts. _Robin repeated it like his mantra, in hopes that simple words could control his thoughts so well. They didn't, but it was worth a try.

"Um… thanks?" Robin said, though it came out more like a question. He prayed Starfire didn't notice the squeak in his voice.

"Come now," Starfire instructed, breaking away from the hug by pushing back on Robin's chest, "We must follow our friends if we wish to get the Christmas tree!"

And before Robin could utter so much as a "Yeah", Starfire had grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the depths of Titan's Tower… also known as the garage. Leaving Robin to reflect on some of the _finer_ points of their conversation.

---

"Man, what took you all so long?" Cyborg asked, sounding only _slightly _aggravated, and very much more entertained.

Beast Boy's eyes gleamed with laughter, "Oh come on Cy, you and me both know _why_."

The two teens than proceeded to burst into giggles (ones that sounded like five year old school girls might also burst into), much to the embarrassment of Robin. Starfire, on the other hand, had no idea what the boys were insinuating, and was none too offended by their mirth.

"Come friends! Let us journey to buying the tree of Christmas!" Starfire called out, before climbing cheerily into the car.

Robin opened the front passenger's seat and mumbled, still red in the face, "Yeah, let's go guys."

"Get in the car you two, _now,"_ Raven demanded, opening the window in the back seat where she was sitting, "I want to get this over as quickly as possible. And Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" Beast Boy said turning to meet the gothic girl's eyes.

Blushing slightly, Raven cursed the Christmas spirit, "Try and keep the bad grammar to a minimum, _okay?"_

And before Beast Boy could offer a word in response, Raven had disappeared within the car. Turning to Cyborg, the two males shrugged and also climbed into their designated seats in the car.

---

Shivering slightly, Raven observed the 'location of which to buy the trees' through narrowed eyes, "Why, Robin, did this require _all _of the Teen Titans? An elite crime- fighting team that is the adolescence equivalent of the Justice League."

Robin shrugged, "It's Christmas. Christmas means family, it means doing things together. We're a family… kind of. And Starfire wants-"

"There," Cyborg said firmly, in-between giggles (Raven pointed out that though puberty might have an effect on the deepness of one's voice, it did not have any effect whatsoever on the level of deepness in their giggles, Cyborg and Beast Boy were proof of that), "The real reason, Rae; because Starfire wanted to. Why do you think Rob does anything? I don't think he'd even _breath _if Starfire didn't _want _him to breath."

"Speaking of Star," Beast Boy asked, ignoring the typical insinuating comments Cyborg made on an hourly basis (after all, Cyborg pointed out, Robin just made it too easy to pass up), "Where _is _she?"

"She went to look for a _proper _Christmas tree," Robin stated certainly.

Cyborg laughed, his mirth renewed, at the prospect of teasing Robin (Christmas seemed to often present these opportunities), "I love how Robbie-kins _always _knows exactly where she is. Like he's got a tracker on her or something."

Robin reddened deeply and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Only for her own safety."

"Dude, you actually have a tracker for her!" Beast Boy exclaimed, immediately pausing in his laughter along with Cyborg. The two momentarily stunned at Robin's truthful answer. After all both did not believe their leader to be _that _crazy nor _that _obsessive. Or at least, they believed he could control some of his crazy obsessive urges.

Robin's response was the dignified response that his team had grown to except whenever Starfire was involved. That was; blushing into higher levels then one would have even believed possible and mumbling a stupid excuse or walking out of the room or changing the subject. But since there was no room to walk out of, Robin was left with fewer options than normal.

He mumbled, not wanting to attract more unwanted attention to himself, "Let's go find Star."

---

"Oh! Is it not the most perfect tree we could possibly find!" Starfire squealed, jumping into the air and clapping her hands together, once the Titans had found her.

Raven stared at the tree in disbelief, "Um… perfect is _not_ the word I would use to describe this… tree."

"How _would _you describe it?" Starfire asked, turning to Raven.

Raven avoided the alien's gaze, not wanting to burst Starfire's happiness, and carefully replied instead, "Um… it's an interesting choice, Starfire."

"Yes… I decided after watching the famed Christmas movie about the boy with the large round head; Charlie Coffee-" Starfire began, her eyes gaining a wistful look.

Robin hesitated for a second before suggesting, "Um… Charlie Brown?"

"Yes, yes, _him. _He chose the most beautiful tree, for the most beautiful reasons. It was so… the warming of the heart, that I _simply _had to find a tree that was… its equal," Starfire let out a large sigh of contentment, "And I was able to fulfill my wish."

Robin blinked, and tried the art of persuasion, which he had earlier been _so _successful at, "Um… Starfire, that's a _really _good reason to get this tree… but… why don't we get a nice full one?"

Starfire let the smile slowly fall of her face in confusion, "Why? You yourself previously said-"

Robin fumbled with his words, "See… Starfire, the reason is-"

_Got to lie. Got to lie. Got to lie._

Raven growled in the back of her throat, ice dripping from every syllable, "Okay Starfire, listen. Since no one else has enough backbone to tell you, _despite the fact they're super-heroes_," said super-heroes flinched at this comment, "let me lay it down for you. Just because Charlie Brown saw it fit to get a skimpy Christmas tree does _not, _in any way or fashion, mean we have to as well."

"Oh… so it is _not _a tradition to buy the tree of skimpiness and then take it home and remedy it?" Starfire asked (to which Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy: "No… only girls") realization drawling upon her features, "Why did you simply not tell me this?"

Robin threw his hands up in the air, there was _no _way of pleasing women, "_Fine _let's go get the big tree since you've made up your mind," he quickly added at the blatant glare Starfire was sending him, "Um… I mean, whatever you want Star."

As Starfire marched off to find another tree with Raven (who shot Robin a dirty look), the only sounds that followed the idiotic Robin were the mocking and irritating sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg's laughter.

To which, Robin pointed out, was most likely the reason neither one of _them _had a girlfriend. And that shut them up real quick, much to Robin's happiness. If he was being shunned by the girls, he might as well be shunned in silence.


	6. Christmas Feast

**Chapter Six: Christmas Feast**

**Or…**

**Christmas Fasting**

"Okay? So team; here's the plan. Raven, you're going to take her and distract her. But remember she's not your usual type of opponent, and she's smart. You'll have to be _very _careful," Robin instructed his fellow teammate, sounding completely serious about the Titan's newest mission.

Raven rolled her eyes, "And how am I supposed to do that Robin? This isn't the kind of thing I'm used to."

"I know, do what you two usually do when… um, when you're forced to, I mean, you know?" Robin suggested, managing to not quite suggest anything, and turning to Cyborg and Beast Boy, "You two will help me on the home front okay?"

"Yes sir," Beast Boy said sharply, saluting Robin.

Robin groaned, "Okay, so everyone know their role in Christmas dinner? Good, don't _breath _a word to Starfire. _Or write it_! Or communicate it any way with her _Beast Boy. _I want this to be a surprise, _okay_?"

"Whatever," Raven said dismissively, "All you guys have to do is cook. I'm going to have to go to the mall with her. I can only promise about five hours, tops."

"That's all we'll need, thanks again Raven," Robin said, easing into a small smile.

"I care about Star just as much as you do," she paused for a delicate moment, and then with a slightly smug air about her added, "Well, maybe not _quite _as much as you do. But I _do_ care for her. Plus she's excepting a girl's day out soon enough, mines well get it over with now."

Robin shook his head at Raven's mocking but continued to thank the girl, "Thanks again Raven, we'll get dinner all prepared, won't we?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy hurriedly nodded, "Yep! All ready!" they said simultaneously. Like over eager puppies.

---

After Raven and Starfire had most _definitely _left, and would not be returning in the near future for any left behind items, Robin turned to his two partners in crime.

"So…" Cyborg asked, after an elongated pause, "Who's cooking what?'

"Well," Robin said, pacing as he begun ticking the dishes off on his fingers, "We're going to have some meat dish. I'll do that. Cyborg can do the turkey, you like to do that kind of stuff, right?"

Cyborg shrugged, "It's meat, man, I don't care as long as grass stain isn't cooking it… or Raven. She's _scary _when she cooks. Remember those pancakes? Who _burns _pancakes that black, and they _don't _fall apart because they're _raw _in the center?"

"They were like _zombie _pancakes," Beast Boy said in a highly staged whisper.

Robin shook his head, without breaking from his pacing, "Okay… so we also need a salad, and since the only reason we are having salad is for _you _Beast Boy, you get to make _that. _Along with some other vegetable side dishes."

"Vegetable side dishes… what's the supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously, fearing unwanted work being pawned off on him, and then added hopefully, "Tofu?"

"No tofu," Robin said in a dangerous voice that Beast Boy knew meant no, and one that Starfire believed was excellent and disciplining the young children that she one day hoped to have with Robin, "Just things like corn, and peas, and mashed potatoes. Okay? They can all be vegetarian dishes as long as there all delicious."

Cyborg shook his head, partially in dismay and partially in delight, "Man you are taking this _too _seriously."

Robin ignored his friend's rude comment, "Hmm… and we need some dessert dishes. I can make some cake and some pies. I mean… that shouldn't be _too _hard." Robin had taken to muttering to himself how he should have appreciated Alfred's cooking lessons (as far and few in-between as there had been) more.

"Oh! Can I make a soufflé? _Please_?" Cyborg pleaded with Robin, clasping his hands together to show he was begging, all mocking gone from his voice.

Robin rose an eyebrow, and repeated in disbelief, "A soufflé?"

"I can make them _really really really _well, I _swear. _I _love _making them. _And _I'd get to show off my great culinary talents. Come on, have a heart! I never get a chance to make them, 'cause the tower's so loud. My Great Great Great Grandma taught my Great Great Grandma, who taught my Great Grandma, who taught my Grandpa who taught my Mom who taught me!" Cyborg attempted to sway his leader in the mass of confusion of his words.

It was Robin who now shook his head in disbelief, "Whatever you want Cyborg. Now come on guys, we've got a lot of preparing to do!"

---

Two hours and forty seven minutes and twelve and a half seconds on the dot later the boys were hard at work.

Beast Boy himself was wearing a dark, blood red apron, one that made him see very much in the Christmas spirit. He had a few vegetables he was working with plastered everywhere upon the apron. He was just finishing up his vegetable dishes and inspecting them one last time, happily taking their pans and turning to place his prized dishes in the oven.

Cyborg himself was wearing a dull orange apron. He was happily watching his turkey, seasoned to perfection, just out of the oven with a hawk's eye. He was also making sure his soufflé, which he had slaved over for the greater portion of an hour, was not to be hurt by any loud noise (or Beast Boy, an equally dangerous foe). It was just time to get it out from the oven and allow it to sit.

Robin himself was wearing a cheery green apron, as he had been the last to choose aprons. He had just finished seasoning his meat, and had it on the edge of his workspace. He was just mixing up his cake and finishing up his pie. He had been busy tidying up beforehand, making the place look spotless.

Yes, everything seemed to be going according to plan.

And then… disaster struck.

The alarm which alerted the Titan's of trouble went off with a loud beeping and swirl of red lights. The alarm was indeed very loud and it sounded, just as Cyborg was taking out his soufflé. The soufflé, needless to say, was ruined. In shock, Cyborg dropped his prized soufflé on the ground, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Which he quickly wiped away, and blamed on some 'stray dust' that had gotten in his eye.

In fact the soufflé dropped conveniently right in the place where Beast Boy's foot was stepping. Beast Boy's foot met the soufflé, and the boy slid. He dropped his prized side dishes (to which he had been planning to steal the entire meal with) and each fell to the floor with a sickening clatter. He came crashing to a stop by smashing into Robin.

Thus, Robin's arms went flailing. He sent his pie colliding into his meat. Both now ruined. The cake batter and its bowl, of which he was mixing fell to the floor along with the Boy Wonder. And the contents of the bowl splattered all over the turkey.

The three Titan's males were silent.

"Well… this sucks," Beast Boy commented shyly from his position on top of Robin.

Robin growled and angrily pushed Beast Boy off of him and onto the floor, "Who's causing trouble Cyborg?"

"Just Overload. We can go finish him up and be back in a jiffy. I'm sure we could fix everything up," Cyborg reasoned quickly with the Aerial Avenger. 

Past the anger stage and instead heartbroken, Robin trudged out he door, not even taking off his food splattered apron, "Yeah, yeah, Titan's… go," he said half heartedly.

---

A little over two hours later, Raven entered the dark Ops Room, "Now Starfire, I had a…" she searched for the right word to describe her time with the alien, "A… wonderful time with you today. But one of the main reasons I went out so willingly with you today was because we're planning a Christmas Dinner for you."

"A… dinner of Christmas? We?" Starfire repeated certain words in confusion.

"Yeah, it was Robin's idea," even in the dark, Raven's wry smile could not be hidden, "We decided to have a Christmas dinner. It's a dinner a lot like Thanksgiving. Robin wanted you to be surprised. He's been stressing about it all day. Oh my god, when you two get married, you better _not _plan any parties with him, he gets stressed out way too much. In fact, just elope and save us all the stress and pain."

Starfire shook her head, completely blocking out the part about marrying Robin, or pretending to, and searching for words, "I _am _very much surprised."

"I thought you would be," Raven said using her mystical powers to flip on the lights.

"Oh my!" Starfire squealed as soon as the lights revealed the room.

Raven turned around, when she didn't hear the Titan's boys screams of 'surprise' as was arranged, "What the hell?"

The sight that beheld them was a _calamity._

The kitchen had food _everywhere_. On the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the counters, the ovens, in places Raven didn't even know existed. Bowls were cracked, pans were cracked. And not a single dish of food was prepared. The promised feast was _nowhere._

"Is… it a tradition to fast instead of feast during the dinner of Christmas? Did I perhaps misunderstand…" Starfire, puzzled, trailed off awaiting Raven's reply.

Just then, the three moaning male Titans walked in.

"Oh god, who knew Overload was such an… overload?" Beast Boy joked weakly, his own laughter sounding fake.

Clenching her fists and trying not to blow up the entire tower in anger, Raven turned to meet the boys, she placed her hands on hips, eyes narrowed, "Okay, what the hell happened?"

---

"Oh," Beast Boy moaned as he sat on the couch with his fellow starved friends, "Feasting and fasting; one word away and yet _oh so _different."

"You mean letter dunce," was Raven's only reply, not being able to argue his point.

Starfire shrugged in response to Beast Boy's comment, "In the Jewish religion the fasting is often used to take your mind off other things so that you can think on more important matters. I believe they may use it as a time to repent." She looked to Robin to make sure she was correct.

"Beats me, I'm not Jewish," Robin replied also with a shrug, to exhaust from his battle to say much more, "I was raised Christian, but I think I'm much more Atheist."

"What is that?" Starfire asked, curiosity abound, "Does it have anything to do with the virgins?" She asked, still highly confused with all religious matters.

… awkward silence.

"… awkward silence," Beast Boy commented aloud.

"Ugh!" Raven cried out (only after smacking Beast Boy over the head), "I can't take it! Beast Boy's idiocy is even _worse _when he's not fed. Robin's moping around, Cyborg's looking like he's about to cry, and Starfire's stomach keeps grumbling. I can't even think of any good insults, I'm too deprived of food. I'm going to order Chinese before we _all _starve. It's the only place open now anyways."

Robin protested, "But it's not in the Christmas spirit! It doesn't fit with the theme! The theme of Christmas!"

Raven groaned loudly at her leader's stubbornness, "I don't give a damn. Do you want food or not? So let's just order take-out, _okay?_"

There were murmurings and then a chorus of, "Sure," from all the Titan's.

But then, the most disaster of all of the day would occur; deciding on _who _was going to get the take out. When this predicament was voiced aloud, the only response from the Titans was a dramatic;

"DUN DUN DUN!"

And thus, the Christmas fasting came to a close.


	7. Christmas Eve

**Chapter Seven: Christmas Eve**

**Or**

**Santa's… a Gangsta'?**

Today was a very special day. Now, you might ask; what day is it?

Many of you may look at the side of your computers to see what day of the week it is. May it be Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday, it is no importance.

Because, today, in Jump City, it twas the morning of Christmas Eve.

Everywhere, children could be found, on their best behavior, attempting to make up for any misdeeds done the previous year. This was no exception to the supers of the world- whether they be villains or heroes. Indeed, even a few villains could be found out and about attempting to do some 'good' before Santa came through _their _chimney this evening. Or perhaps, they were concocting a plan to capture Santa, or even a machine to change coal into presents. Either way, everyone in Jump City was preparing for the arrival of our dear Santa Claus.

And of course, the Teen Titans were no exception to this rule. After all, they _were _the super-est supers since just about ever.

Currently, Robin was peering over the edge of his newspaper, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Starfire. He wanted to be the one to reveal to her what today really was- and see her joyous face at said announcement.

In fact the moment Starfire walked into the Ops Room, all smiles, Robin put down his newspaper and (almost cockily) prepared to tell her the news.

"Hey Star," Robin said in form of greeting, "Do you know what today is?"

And like anyone else would have done in her place, Starfire nervously answered, "Erm… Wednesday, correct?"

Robin gave a bark of laughter, as Beast Boy (who was sitting on the couch, watching his regular early morning cartoons) corrected Starfire, "Star, it's _Christmas. _Duh!" 

Starfire blushed slightly at Beast Boy's correction, but her blush faded quickly as anxiety replaced embarrassment, "Oh! But I have not even _begun _to prepare for Santa's arrival…"

Robin waved her concern away, letting his anger fade that _Beast Boy _had revealed what the day meant, "Don't worry about it Star, Beast Boy's got it covered."

Raven gave a snort (a rather lady-like one mind you) at the vast understatement, "Got it covered? He's been at the kitchen for _days _just making _cookies _for Santa. As if all the cookies in the world could get him off the Naughty list."

"The Naughty list?" Starfire asked, seeming only more worried by this announcement, "What is this? Is it perhaps some list that serves to kidnap children?"

"Don't worry about that Star. It's just, all the bad kids get put on Santa's Naughty List, and they don't get any presents- just coal. All the good kids get put on Santa's Nice List," Robin explained quickly, hoping that no ruckus would ensue from Starfire's discovery of the Naughty and Nice List.

"But what if I am on the Naughty List?" As soon as Starfire had nervously uttered the comment, Cyborg began to laugh loudly. However, seeing Robin's glare, Cyborg attempted, rather poorly, to turn his loud laugh into a cough. It convinced no one.

Beast Boy smiled up at her, and Robin was sure he had a hidden agenda, "Well you know Star, you can never be too sure. But there's this website you can check. That's how _I _know I'm on the Nice List. I can show it to you, come on."

Raven simply shook her head as the giggling pair ran off to the main computers, "Are you sure we shouldn't send someone to supervise… I mean, what if they set off a virus."

"Aw, they're fine Rae. Plus, it'll keep 'em quiet for a few minutes anyways, and that's worth blowing up the entire tower," Cyborg said with a shrug, and neither Raven nor Robin could argue with his logic.

---

Moments later, Starfire returned with a large grin plastered on her face, "I am indeed on the Nice list. Santa had informed me that I have indeed been nice most of the year, and successful at making others happy. He also said I am a listener of greatness and most polite!" Starfire joyously clapped her hands, but then, her face began to fall slightly, "Though… he said I could learn the art of sharing better…"

"Well Star, that's nothing big, all you have to do is-" Robin began as Beast Boy cut him off as he began to read of a printed piece of computer paper.

"Listen to this! _Nice, but has naughty lapses. High marks in the good deeds department. Better than average manners. Hopefully, thoughtfulness will continue to be as good as last month. Neatness needs improvement! _Ha Raven! I'm on the nice list!" Beast Boy said, quite cocky at this current moment, "But you want to know what Santa had to say about you?"

"Not really," Raven replied in a monotone, "Since it's all just vague descriptions that could apply to anyone, and therefore pointless. Especially since _Santa does not exist. _And if Santa doe not exist, his naughty or nice list therefore, could not."

Cyborg gasped, "Hold you tongue girl!"

Beast Boy continued as if he had not heard the pair, "_Nice, with a few exceptions. Needs to be nice to everyone not just friends. Could try a little harder when things are tough. Good sense of humor. Made list last year. Needs to be good all December. _Does that not prove this list is not real?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Not really. If you had listened to me before-"

"Oh come on, 'needs to be nice to everyone not just friends'. Did you not send Dr. Light to an asylum? And are you not mean to people you don't trust? _Terra?" _Beast Boy interrogated, not willing to let Santa's name go undefended.

Raven rolled her eyes once again, after all, it was her preferred defense when talking to Beast Boy, "Oh come on Beast Boy, that's just pure luck. Santa's going to have some flukes."

"Well then, what about _could try a little harder when things are tough? _Whose the one always pessimistic, poking holes in our plans? Hm? Hm? Or what about _Good sense of humor? _Are you not always being sarcastic and clever and witty and junk? And _Needs to be good all December? _Who just brought around the end of the world this _November_? Hm?" Beast Boy asked, clearly getting all up in Raven's face. All in the name of Santa, of course, not for any personal reasons at all.

Raven resisted the urge to slam a hand to her forehead (or for that matter, Beast Boy's cheek), "Beast Boy, when you analyze everything, it's all relative."

"Then explain what they said about Cyborg?" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"What did they say about me?" Cyborg asked, unable to hide his curiosity, much to the annoyance of Raven and Robin.

Beast Boy smiled proudly, glad he was pulling everyone into the excitement of the nice or naughty list, "_Still very much on nice list, but must continue good behavior. Should eat more vegetables instead of junk food. Was very polite last Thursday! When doing chores needs to do them as well as possible. Often exhibits good behavior."_

Cyborg turned to Raven, "Well Rae… that _was _pretty accurate… I mean, I _do _eat lots of candy… and I just went to visit my Granny and her bridge buddies last Thursday…"

"Oh shut up. It's not that hard, in fact, these nice/ naughty list excerpts, they're _so _short and vague it's not too hard to fit everyone. In fact, Cyborg's little blurb could even fit Robin…" Raven trailed off, at the crazed look on Beast Boy's face.

"No it couldn't! Because I have Robin's right here!" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly, feeling that he, for once, had the upper hand in their argument.

Robin rolled his eyes heavenwards, "Oh god…"

"_Nice, but with a few naughty marks. Neatness needs improvement. Behavior has been good sometimes, not so good other times. Manners could still use some attention. Was very nice last Monday_."

"Beast Boy, where did you get all of this?" Robin asked, his voice strained as he attempted to keep it clear of all frustration.

Beast Boy made the motion of zipping his lips, "I'm not telling, it's a secret for only us _true _Santa believers."

Robin rolled his eyes, but allowed Beast Boy to have his little fun- as if he couldn't look it up on the main computers history later, "Well Star, now that you've been fully educated about Santa's naughty or nice list," he drawled, sarcasm clear in his voice, "You might get to meet Santa."

Starfire, who up to this time, had been quietly watching the Titan's reactions to their standings on the list, gasped loudly at the announcement, "I may indeed get to meet this kind man?"

"Yep, if you here a 'ho, ho, ho' later you know it's going to be from-" Robin began, only to be cut off, once again, by Beast Boy.

"A pimp in the tower?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Robin shot him a glare, as Raven smacked Beast Boy over the head, and before Starfire could even ask what a pimp was, he continued hurriedly, "Don't ask Star. Anyways, when you hear a 'ho, ho, ho' you know it's got to be from Santa!"

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed, looking properly excited, "I must begin to prepare for his arrival."

And fully energized with said announcement, Starfire flew out of the Ops Room and into the midst of Titan's Tower in order to prepare (in whichever way might please her) for Santa's arrival.

The moment Robin was sure she had left, he turned to Raven, and whispered, just in case Starfire came back within hearting range, "You get the Santa suit?"

Raven looked slightly nervous (a side of Raven that was not completely unfamiliar to Robin, but rather strange and unusual all the same), "Oh yeah, Robin about that… I did the best I could… but… apparently in order to get a decent Santa suit around here, you need to order eighteen months in advance. At least."

"But… but… we're superheroes!" Robin managed to splutter out, forgetting all qualms about the distance between him and Starfire.

"Yes, I know," Raven said gently, as if she was telling a child the tooth fairy was not real (something she had gently broken to Beast Boy only months previously), "But that doesn't mean we're magical Robin. We can't get everything. And personally, aren't you glad that our society doesn't favor the famous in distribution of Santa suits?"

"Not really," Robin muttered darkly, "We risk our lives for this city, and we can't get one little thing? A Santa suit?"

Cyborg shook his head, pitying the lovesick teen, "Relax Rob, we still got a suit… it's just… it's not… exactly… typical…"

Robin just cradled his head in his hands and moaned, "I don't even want to _know._"

Cyborg just smiled vindictively at his friend, rather pleased with the turnout himself, "Yeah, well, you'll _see _it at midnight."

Raven just continued to pat Robin on the back, in an attempt to console the poor teen.

---

"Oh… my… god…" Robin moaned for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, "Even _Starfire _won't believe _this._"

"Don't worry man, I've got it all worked out," Cyborg said with a huge smile, very happy indeed with the way this situation and the way it had turned out in his favor.

Robin looked up at his partner in crime and deadpanned, "Your pillow is sticking out." 

"Thanks man," Cyborg said with a large, appreciative smile as he tucked the offending pillow back in its proper place; underneath his large sweatshirt.

Robin groaned again, "If we weren't going to get coal from all of Beast Boy's pranks, or Raven, bringing the end of the world, we're going to get coal from an insult to Santa's character."

Cyborg scoffed at his leader's 'over exaggeration', "It's not _that _bad."

Robin gave Cyborg a dubious once over, "I'll let the evidence stand for itself, Cy."

Indeed, Cyborg was sporting a most unique Santa suit. Of course, he had the typical ensemble down; a red Santa hat, and a red suit emblazoned with cotton. But, that was only in the very, very, very vague sense of the term 'Santa suit', this Santa suit had a unusual take on the classical image. A very unusual take indeed.

The hat, instead of being a night cap, was more of a knit cap. It showed of Cyborg's perfectly round, and bald head, despite, the fact that he had glued fake white curls to the side of the red hat (one could see the dried up glue on the tender white curls), and a white cotton ball on top. It led to the appearance of a balding Santa. His unique concoction of a Santa hat was then pulled all the way over his left eye, to hide all of his good Cyborg-ness. That, along with the fake beard, hid all traces of robotic-ness on his face.

And instead of the normal velvet Santa suit, Cyborg was supporting a red- but still velvet, as Cyborg was keen to point out- sweat suit. Complete with hoodie, zippers and draw strings. There was also a large amount of cotton glued onto the sleeves, near the zipper (in a failed attempt to cover the zipper) and on the hood of the sweat jacket. A round pillow was stuffed up the jacket, in an attempt to make Cyborg look jolly and pleasantly plump, but in fact, it only made him look pregnant. Pregnant with a rectangular alien baby, Robin had pointed out. His pants, also ended in glorious cotton. All added with the help of Cyborg's trusty glue gun.

Cyborg has somehow managed to find a large, black, shiny black belt that looked like it better belonged on a hooker than a Santa Claus- which only helped out to Beast Boy's theory that a pimp- and not Santa- was visiting the tower tonight. A large, square, plastic (painted gold) buckle could also be found on the belt, only adding to its hooker-like quality. This belt was firmly placed around Cyborg's middle, as so to hide the draw strings of the Santa sweat suit pants.

His boots, in Robin's personal opinion, were the best part of Cyborg's ensemble. Apparently, the store was all out of black boots in Cyborg's size, so Cyborg had to go with some sparkly red ones. They were even on sale- and better yet, they matched. So Cyborg had decided to buy them, and cover them with little wads of cotton in attempt to hide the lovely shine his boots held.

All in all, Robin was most definitely sure Santa would see this as an insult and a mockery to his wonderful character.

"We're going to get coal," Robin repeated firmly, and added, "If we don't go to hell first."

Cyborg rolled his eyes at the dramaqueen of a man in front of him, "No we're not, this is full proof."

"But what if she… you know… questions about… your racial… difference?" Robin asked his carefully worded question with as much tact as he could manage ten minutes before midnight.

"Don't worry, I've got it all covered," Cyborg said, before letting out a hair raising, "HO! HO! HO!"

"Oh Santa, please forgive us…" Robin muttered quietly, in hopes to ease Santa's worries and the amount of coal he would distribute in the tower, "My intentions were pure…"

Within moments of Cyborg's (or "CyClaus's" as he liked to be referred to) call, Starfire appeared in the Ops Room.

"Santa is that you?" she questioned apprehensively, but fully excited.

Taking that as his cue, Robin nodded, "Yeah Star, look Santa came to pay you a visit!"

"Oh! Hello Santa! I hope you most enjoyed the cookies that we have left out for you! I hope they were most satisfactory," Starfire chirped happily, coming to stand beside Robin, still slightly wary of the Santa in front of her.

"HO! HO! HO!" CyClaus said, obviously enjoying his role as Santa, "Did I enjoy them? HO! HO! HO! I _loved _them. HO! HO! HO!"

"Well, Santa, that's very good. Now weren't you going to ask Star if there's anything she wanted this year?" Robin asked, obviously annoyed at Cyborg's amusement, and his loud calls of 'HO! HO! HO!".

"Robin! You must not talk to Santa as if he were… Cyborg," Starfire said, looking ashamed and angry with her team leader.

CyClaus was most definitely enjoying his part, and he was _not _going to let a little spiky haired weasel ruin his fun, he was Santa. He was all powerful! "HO! HO! HO! Why, ain't she a smart one? HO! HO! HO! But the little bird is right. HO! HO! HO! Is there anything you want for Christmas? HO! HO! HO!" 

"Why…" Starfire blushed prettily, "Is that not a most private matter to discuss?"

"HO! HO! HO! Well, nothing's too private for Santa! HO! HO! HO! Why don't you just whisper it in my ear? HO! HO! HO!" CyClaus said, gleefully enjoying the advantages of playing Santa.

Of course, when a request came from Santa, Starfire was happy to oblige. Quickly whispering into his ear her wish for the year, Starfire withdraw, very red in the face, but nonetheless pleased.

"I thank you for your kindness Santa! It was of most joy to be able to receive your acquaintance!" Starfire said, shaking Cyborg's hand fiercely.

Robin rolled his eyes, Cyborg was milking this for all it was worth.

"HO! HO! HO! Are you sure you don't have anything else you'd like to ask me? HO! HO! HO! Like why I look different from the pictures? HO! HO! HO! It's because, when I come into your house, I take the race of one of the members in the house! HO! HO! HO!" CyClaus said, throwing a smirk at Robin, obviously thinking his leader should be impressed with such a valid explanation.

Starfire blinked, obviously surprised by the outburst, "Well… that is a most useful trick."

"Hey, Star, why don't you head back to bed?" Robin interrupted, shooting daggers at Cyborg.

Starfire cocked her head at Robin for a moment, and then, realization drew upon her features, "Oh, do you wish to tell Santa your wish for a Christmas present?"

"Uh… sure. Yeah that's it," Robin replied, relieved to have an excuse supplied for him.

"I wish you the most of luck!" And with that said, and one last giggle, Starfire flew off to her room, giggling all the way. Robin smiled, obviously, Starfire had enjoyed 'Santa's' little visit, and that was all that mattered to him.

Smile dissipating, Robin abruptly turned to the cackling Cyborg, Robin briskly asked, "What did she want?"

But, Cyborg was not quite finished with his role, obviously, he was still feeling the infinite power that came with the territory of being Santa, "Now, now Robin I can't tell you that. It's a secret between Santa and his clients."

"Cyborg, you have to tell me so I can go out and get it for her to make her Christmas the best one ever."

Cyborg smiled devilishly, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that to my client. Strict confidentiality, Rob."

Robin eyes flashed with anger and opened his mouth to argue with 'Santa' that he was not Santa, and thus, had no clients, nor any secrets when Beast Boy suddenly popped his head in the door.

"Hey, it's Christmas Day guys? Since it's past midnight," he added at Robin's confused look, "Can I open my presents? Huh? Huh?" Beast Boy then noticed the Santa-like figure standing in his tower, "Santa? Is that you? HA! And Raven said you didn't exist! I _knew _you did."

Cyborg, or CyClaus just let out a rousing, "HO! HO! HO!" in response.


	8. Christmas Day

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Day**

**Or…**

**Why Can't We Open our Presents at 12:01?**

"Why _not?_" Beast Boy moaned and whined, throwing a mammoth tantrum- all while running to keep up with Robin's powerful stride. Quite the accomplishment.

Robin heaved a giant sigh, _why couldn't he have one damn minute of golden silence?_, "Beast Boy, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, _because I said so._"

"B-b-but it's Christmas Day!" Beast Boy whimpered.

Robin stopped walking and turned to face Beast Boy, murder clearly written on his face, "Beast Boy," he said, his voice even and angry, "We are going to wait till seven AM when _all _the Titans are up, and that's final, _because I said so._"

And with that said, Robin walked, or, more precisely, stalked into his room and locked the door behind him attempting to keep out all pesky Changelings and hoping to get some well-deserved shut-eye.

Needless to say, between Beast Boy banging on the door every couple of minutes and hearing the echoing, haunting cry of 'HO! HO! HO!' in his mind, Robin did not get to sleep very much that night (or more precisely- as Beast Boy would point out- day).

---

Grabbing his cup of coffee, Robin smiled at his fellow Titans. Grouped around the Christmas tree, all eagerly staring at their gifts, they looked like a picture. True team they were, they waited for Robin's OK.

"Titans go!" he cried out, chuckling at his own little joke.

In the spirit of Christmas, Raven neither rolled her eyes or pointed out the lame factor to Robin's little 'joke'.

It didn't matter. The Titans need not have heard the battle cry. Each began digging into their presents the moment Robin opened his mouth. But of course, Raven and Starfire were the exception to the rule, the image of poise and perfection.

Raven sat on the couch, sipping her tea, fully amused at Beast Boy and Cyborg's antics. Next to her was Starfire, wringing her hands worrying herself silly wondering if her teammates would like her gifts.

Beast Boy was the first Titan to open a gift in a mad rush of wrapping paper, and as he studied the gift he looked up to glare at Raven, "Rae, gifts are supposed to be _good. _Not books like…" he glanced down, to read the title, "'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'!"

"Well, you know, I figured that you might have to push yourself, but it was the closet book I could find for your level," Raven said with a smirk, sipping her tea in an attempt to hide the smile that was seeping onto her face. Once again, Raven found herself cursing the Christmas spirit.

"Oh hardy har har," Beast Boy said sarcastically, and after sparing Raven one last glare, he haphazardly threw Raven's gift to the side and went back to digging through his pile of presents.

"Hey Star," Cyborg called out loudly, confusion melded in with his booming voice, "What's with the… socks…" Cyborg trailed off letting the socks stand for themselves.

Beast Boy too pulled out his own very special pair of socks, "Yeah Star, what gives?"

"Do you not like them? Robin helped me pick them out, we believed it would be nice to keep your feet warm and stylish when you ventured upon the midnight snacking," Starfire replied, sounding excited and nervous. Mostly nervous. Perhaps Robin was wrong… her friends didn't seem to be as happy with her gifts as she would like…

Cyborg didn't even bother to point out he lacked feet to keep warm, instead he smiled brightly at Starfire, "Yeah Star, that was _really _kind of you. I _love _them. Don't you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy, who was very busy glaring at Robin, muttered, "Yeah Star, I love them so much I don't think I can stand it."

Robin just gave Beast Boy and Cyborg a large, evil smile. And they knew they couldn't say anything, or do anything, about their socks.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself as he pulled the red wrapping paper off of Robin's gift, staring down at the 'gift' he declared, "OK, that's it. This is the worst Christmas _ever," _he quickly added, for Starfire's benefit, "Except for the socks. The socks made the Christmas."

"What? You don't like your coloring book?" Robin said with a smug smile as Cyborg burst out laughing, "It even has a little paintbrush, so you don't even have to pick out the colors. It cost me quite a bit."

Raven rolled her eyes, deciding not to make a crack about how Robin had gone power-mad with _buying Christmas gifts, _"I'm almost afraid to see what you got me." 

"Oh! Open the gift Raven! I would love to see what Robin was kind enough to buy you!" Starfire said, so caught up in the spirit of Christmas she forgot about her own gifts. For the moment.

Sighing, Raven levitated the gift to herself, and bracing herself with a grim expression and fears for the worst, unwrapped the gift. Blinking at the gift, she looked up in shock at Robin, "An Ipod?" she questioned, her voice sounded odd, almost as if she was touched, like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, figured you needed _something _to drain out Beast Boy's blabbering on long car-rides," Robin said with a shrug, "That way _I _don't have to sit next to him anymore." Raven gave Robin a smile as she levitated another one of her gifts from the pile.

"What?" Beast Boy bellowed, obviously feeling gypped in the exchange of Christmas gifts, "Raven gets an Ipod and I get a _coloring book_? How is that fair?" He finished his statement, just as Raven finished unwrapping her gift.

Robin shrugged again, as Raven was (once again) left staring at shock at the gift in her lap, "It's not. I just like Raven better. _She doesn't bother me at 12 am when I am trying to go to bed._"

Raven glared at Robin, as she held the gift limply in her hands, "Yeah, I can just see how much more you like me," she commented staring at Starfire's unwrapped gift in her hand, "Thanks for helping Starfire pick out the tutu, I really needed one of those. You know, for my late night gigs."

Starfire giggled, and pat Raven on the back, almost as if comforting the girl (much to Raven's confusion) as Beast Boy and Cyborg simultaneously burst out laughing, "Yes, that is what we thought," Starfire said with a large smile, "It seemed simply too perfect of a gift for you."

"Hey Rae, can _I _join in on your late night gigs?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Raven.

Raven instantly turned a bright shade of red, "Shut. The. Hell. Up," she hissed at him, fully realizing the implications of her previous statement.

"Raven," Robin hinted, ignoring Beast Boy's eyebrow wiggling in the background, "Don't you want to tell Starfire how much you like her thoughtful gift?" he shot a meaningful glance in her direction.

After a few minutes of pondering what would benefit her most, Raven decided not to hurt Starfire's fragile feelings, after all, she knew who the _real _evil mastermind was behind this all, and instead, just continued to glare at Robin. And glare. And glare. (After muttering a thank you to Starfire). Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy, oblivious to all, continued to laugh heartily. Maybe, just maybe, this Christmas wasn't a loss after all- except for the socks. They made the Christmas.

Once the pair had finished banging the floor and such other actions typically associated with laughing very hard, Cyborg, the first to regain his senses. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he picked up another gift, checking out the handy dandy tags he saw to who the gift was destined for, "Hey BB, catch!"

Quickly unwrapping the gift, hoping maybe, just maybe, there was an Ipod (or something worthy of an Ipod) yet to be had, Beast Boy was slightly, only slightly, disappointed when he saw what the gift truly was. Despite this, Beast Boy shot Cyborg a thumbs up, "Thanks dude!"

"You do know that his gift was more for his own personal gain than your own?" Raven commented sourly, obviously still not bitten by the Christmas spirit. And a little sore over Beast Boy's 'late night gigs' comment.

Beast Boy shrugged, not caring for Cyborg's reasons for getting the gift, "So, it'll still be fun."

Raven just shook her head at her friend's ethics. Really, wasn't it the _thought that counted? _

"Apparently," Raven voiced out loud in her dry sense of humor, "The thought only counts for those capable of thought."

The rest of the Titans laughed, but Beast Boy, lost in the shininess of the video game for a few moments, didn't respond at first. Then, he suddenly changed gears, "Oh Rae! Open my gift next!" Beast Boy cried, handing his gift to Raven with a lot of vigor, much to the amusement of the other Titans. Apparently, Raven's entire comment had been lost on the boy.

Chancing a glance at Beast Boy, Raven slowly opened the gift, in a manner that was most suspenseful. Eying the unwrapped gift hesitantly, as if it might explode, she tentatively thanked Beast Boy, "Er… thanks Beast Boy, I'm sure the perfume is lovely."

"It is!" Beast Boy said with an enthusiastic nod, "_I _love it!" He declared loudly, "Best smelling stuff, _ever._" This statement caused Raven to turn slightly pink, but none of the Titans paid _that _any mind.

Most. Embarrassing. Christmas. Ever.

"Um… BB… how would you know?" Cyborg asked, seemingly nervous about the answer he might receive.

Beast Boy flushed a deep red, and fiddled with his hands, "Well… I… er…" he looked up at Cyborg and, still a deep embarrassing red, snapped, "That's none of your business."

Raven shook her head, "Oh, what lovely gifts I am receiving today," she murmured sarcastically.

"Oh… yeah Rae…" Cyborg trailed off, remembering his own gift, "…my gift… it hasn't exactly arrived yet…" Cyborg said sheepishly, handing Raven an envelope, looking as if he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Raven blinked in surprise, and took the envelope. After eying Cyborg to ensure there was nothing in there that shouldn't be, Raven opened the lilac envelope, as the rest of the Titans eagerly awaited her response. After a few enthralling moments of silence, Raven finally managed, "It's… it's beautiful…" 

"Yeah!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking most relieved that Raven didn't hate his gift, "It's coming any day now, and when it does, I'll assemble it and you'll have a beautiful new, wooden bookcase!" Cyborg said with a large smile trying to sell his poorly thought out idea.

Raven blinked again, looking slightly shocked at the decent presents she was receiving, as compared to Beast Boy's not so great haul of the year, "… thanks…" and slightly in a daze, she pointed at a purple wrapped gift, "That's your gift. From me to you."

Cyborg walked over to his gift with a smile on his face, after all, he had managed to get Raven to OK his gift, which was no small feat. Hurriedly he unwrapped the gift, excepting something to blow his mind away. He didn't receive any such thing, "Uh… magnets?" 

"I figured this way you could beautify yourself. There's all sorts of fun combinations you can try out now," Raven said, seeming to regain herself with an air of smugness.

Cyborg opened his mouth to make a retort, but Beast Boy interrupted him, with the loud call (or more accurately, whine),"Star! Come on! Open my gift!" Beast Boy begged, wanting to be back in the spotlight, as was his attention seeking nature.

Starfire smiled happily as she retrieved the gift from Beast Boy. She carefully unwrapped the gift, as so none of the 'beautifully done wrapping job' was damaged in any way, shape, or form, "Oh!" she cooed, "A cookbook of fun-ness for _me?! _Might I be able to try out some recipes on you, friend?"

"Sure, see, you have ten coupons, so you can make me try ten different things you've made- no whining or nothing. You won't even have to pay the medical bills!" Beast Boy explained, very satisfied with his creative gift.

"Yes," Starfire cooed, "Oh! It is most lovely, I cannot wait to try it out! Thank you Beast Boy! Thank you _much _very! I especially love how you decorated your coupons."

Beast Boy puffed himself up like a canary, "Well," he said arrogantly, "I used a whole bottle of glitter."

"Dear lord," Raven commented from the side, "A _whole _bottle?"

"Well, you know," Beast Boy explained, "Half of the bottle ended up… not on the coupon… so really…"

Raven shook her head, "Dear lord," she said once again.

"Hey Beast Boy, where's _my _gift?" Robin asked with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy just continued to smile that same ole smirk right back at him, "Well… sorry Rob I kind of forget to get you one…" Beast Boy trailed off in an attempt to convey the image of innocence

"Uh-huh," Robin said with a roll of his eyes, "Thanks Beast Boy, I'll remember that during training tomorrow." Beast Boy gulped nervously at the prospect.

"Here Starfire," Raven said, as Beast Boy and Robin continued to glare daggers at one another, she handed the heavy gift to said girl with a _plop_, "Here's my gift to you."

Opening the gift (ever so slowly, as it seemed to be her custom) Starfire squealed in delight, "Oh! Thank you! You have given me one of which I most desire! I have been wishing to require the book of fairytales!" She justified her statement with a giant hug to Raven.

After being released from Starfire's death grip, Raven managed to wheeze out, "No problem, seemed like something you'd like," Raven said with a shrug, as she rubbed her sore ribs, neglecting to mention it was a two for one sale at the bookstore.

"Oy! Rob! Catch!" Cyborg called out, as he hurled Robin's gift at him. Unfortunately, or in Robin's personal opinion, most amusingly, he missed his intended target and instead hit Beast Boy on the temple.

"Ow…" Beast Boy muttered, as he angrily rubbed the sore spot on his head (he was sure he'd have a large bump growing there in no time at all. What was _in _that package?), and handed the parcel to Robin.

Robin opened the gift, and raised an eyebrow, "Anger management?"

"I figured one book would be a lot less expensive then a whole lot of therapy sessions," Cyborg said with a shrug, "I mean, we all _know _you've got some anger problems. _You have a punching bag_, which everyone knows is the first sign to anger problems."

Robin rolled his eyes, but didn't chuck the book into the depths of the Ops Room. Which, the rest of the team took as a good sign.

"Here Robin," Raven said, making a point to gently hand him her gift, and then glare at Cyborg and his attempts at masculinity of throwing a heavy gift as far as he could manage.

Robin was silent for a few moments as he unwrapped the gift, and then he was silent for a few more minutes, contemplating the gift, "… calming tea," he said evenly.

"Yes, I thought it would go along nicely with Cyborg's anger management book," Raven deadpanned, resulting in the uproarious laughter of Cyborg and Beast Boy. And as we've previously discussed, it's pretty up, and roarious too.

Robin was about to go into quietly sulking mode when Starfire handed him her gift, very gently like Raven, but much more sweetly, "Here Robin, I hope you shall enjoy _my _gift."

Eagerly tearing off the shiny purple wrapping paper in a frenzy, Robin looked at his friend, "Star… this… this… it's great… I love it."

"I supposed a scrapbook of all of our friends and our adventures would be a very nice memento, no? I was going to give it to you on the day of birth… but… Christmas presented the opportunity…" Starfire trailed off, looking at Robin for approval.

"I love it," Robin declared, holding Starfire's glance, positively making Starfire glow with happiness.

Cyborg muttered under his breath, and yet, still quite audible for the rest of the Titans, "And that's not all he loves…"

Robin shot him a glare, and threw his nearby present at his head, "Ow!" Cyborg moaned, "That hurt Rob, what the hell is in here?" However, Cyborg didn't wait for the Boy Wonder to tell him, and he immediately dug into the gift, moments later, the gift was unveiled, "Awesome! New tools! This will be perfect for my newest addition to the T-Ship…" Cyborg trailed off, lost in thought.

"Hey! Cy! You've still got to open _my _gift!" Beast Boy protested before Cyborg fully went off to la-la-la land.

"Oh… yeah," Cyborg cringed, thinking about Beast Boy's gift, "What is it this time?"

"Open it and find out!" Beast Boy shouted, sounding slightly frustrated and under-appreciated, obviously not very pleased with the way Christmas had turned out this year.

Most. Unsatisfying. Christmas. Ever.

Wincing as he unwrapped the gift, Cyborg's outraged call amused them all, "A guide on How to Pick up Girls?! I think _you _need this more than I do Grass-stain!"

Starfire ignored the two's traditional bickering (it seemed they didn't even take a break for Christmas) as she meticulously unwrapped Cyborg's gift, holding up the box, she called out in confusion "Oh! Cyborg! What might this be?"

"They're Barbies Star, every girl should have at least one. They're like dolls you can play with and dress up with," Cyborg explained pointing to the different things that came with each doll, "And then there's houses and Kens and all this other stuff you can buy with them."

"We'll go together one day, Starfire," Raven said with a self-sacrificing sigh, one that all the males were very appreciative of.

There was silence for a moment.

"We all done?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I think we are."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, before launching into his new idea, "Now, it's time for the_ leftover cookies_!" Beast Boy screamed, very shrilly.

"Oh! I want some!" Cyborg replied eagerly, running after Beast Boy to the kitchen- where all remaining cookies were.

Raven shook her head at the antics of the two, but did indeed follow them, after all, even half-demons like cookies. Especially half demons who happened to be empaths and did not want to be left with the most obvious couple in the tower on Christmas.

Robin waited until he was sure his fellow Titans were out of ear shot, before tugging at his collar and quickly spluttering out his words, "Well Star, you know, I haven't given you a gift yet… because, well, I wanted to make it special… and… it's in my room… so… we could go… to my room… and I could give you your gift."

Starfire clapped her hands together, "That sounds _glorious_!" she exclaimed in joy.

Robin thanked his lucky stars that Starfire was indeed an alien, and thus, not familiar with a pick-up line when she heard one.

---

"Wait here," Robin commanded lightly, once the two had reached his doorway, "I'll go get your gift."

Starfire nodded, as Robin went into his room. What seemed like only a half a second later, he returned, gift in tow. Starfire marveled at how long and carefully he must have been planning this.

"Here you go," he said, awkwardly handing the gift to her. It was just too cute.

Starfire smiled gracefully as she quickly tore off the paper, barely able to suppress her anticipation at the prospect of _Robin's _gift, "Oh, it is most beautiful thing my eyes have ever beheld!"

"Really?" Robin asked eagerly, seeming most relieved, a smile slowly creeping on his face, "You really like it?"

"Yes, I most enjoy this metallic device!" Starfire replied heartily as she fiddled with the gift in her hands.

Robin stared at the girl for a few moments, and then shook his head in amusement, "You don't know what it is, do you?"

"No, I do not," Starfire said in a small voice, as she looked down at the ground sheepish and embarrassed that she couldn't fully appreciate Robin's gift, "But," she added, "It is most beautiful. Whatever its purpose may be."

Robin chuckled, "It's a locket, Star. Like a necklace, except, when you open that part right there," Robin gestured to the heart of the locket, "You can put a picture in there."

"Oh!" Starfire awed, realization drawing upon her features, coupled with a large smile to ensure Robin she _loved _his gift, "What a most miraculous device!"

Robin smiled, "Glad you like it. But I'm warning you, don't tell Beast Boy about it. He'll either break it or demand you put his picture or something in it. You know…" Robin trailed off as he rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his teammate.

"Yes, I-" Starfire broke off, seeing Robin's eyes were still glued to the ceiling, mid- eye roll, "Robin, what is on the ceiling that most interests you? I but only see a little plant," Starfire commented, looking up at the ceiling herself to see what had captured Robin's attention so well.

"… damn…" Robin muttered under his breath, "It's mistletoe," he declared loudly.

It was, all in all, a rather bittersweet moment.

On one hand, here was a chance to kiss _Starfire. _On the other hand, here was a chance to _kiss _Starfire.

"Mistletoe?" Starfire questioned, most obviously confused by this announcement.

Robin shook his head, attempting to regain his senses, "Yeah…" he drawled, "It's… it's a Christmas tradition."

"A Christmas tradition?" Starfire blinked, looking back up the plant, "Whatever might this tradition be?"

It was, all in all a bittersweet moment. On one hand, he could lie to her and go on without ever knowing what kissing Starfire would be like. (_Kissing _Starfire. Kissing _Starfire_.) On the other hand, he could tell her the truth and know exactly what kissing Starfire would be like. (_Kissing _Starfire. Kissing _Starfire._)

Robin could barely wrap his head around the idea.

… No. That was a lie.

He spent every waking moment of this Christmas wondering what kissing Starfire (_kissing _Starfire, kissing _Starfire_) would be like.

But this was _kissing Starfire_. 

Robin glanced down at the carpet, was that a coffee spill? "Well, you know, when two people meet under the mistletoe, they… um… have to…" Robin's voice suddenly became no more than an inaudible murmur at this point, "Kiss," Robin looked up from the carpet and into Starfire's face.

The minute their eyes locked, he felt something. And he was sure Starfire had too.

Already he could feel their faces drawing closer. There lips couldn't be further than eight centimeters apart.

"Well then," Starfire said as their lips moved closer, they could only be six centimeters apart by now Robin mused, "Who are we to question the traditions your people have bestowed upon your race."

Their lips were only four centimeters apart, it was all Robin could do to mutter a noise of an agreement with Starfire's lips so near his own.

And for a moment, they both stayed frozen like that. As if they were frozen in time. And it was a blissful moment.

Until, Robin closed the distance.

---

_Stupid!_

Robin punched the Titanium wall in his room, not even making a dent in the wall or his bad mood. _  
_

He was _stupid!  
_

He punched the wall again. After all, maybe the hundred and seventy ninth time was the charm. It wasn't.

He was _stupid!_

How could he think Starfire, this beautiful girl who could have anyone she wanted, would want her _team leader _and _best friend _to kiss her. She could have _anyone! _Why would she choose a bum like him when she could have anyone?

He was _stupid!  
_

Giving the wall one last ferocious punch, Robin sat down on his bed, looking the very image of dejection. Head in hands, deep sighs, overall depression. Oh yes, Robin could've been a poster boy for depression. And it was all because of one little kiss.

He was _stupid!_

Oh, so stupid.

He was _stupid!  
_

He could've wept right here and there, but, Robin didn't weep. He just didn't. Instead, he settled himself with growling in frustration about the entire situation. How he couldn't do anything to help it to improve it. And that everything he had worked for was down the drain with one little itsy bitsy kiss.

He was _stupid!_

Who was he _kidding? _That kiss was _huge!_ And he ruined _everything! _

He was _stupid!  
_

How could he have thought that was what she had wanted? She was just too nice for her own good, didn't want to make Robin think he wasn't worth kissing.

He was _stupid!  
_

And all he had done to remedy the situation was mumble an apology and run away. Far away.

He was _stupid!  
_

What must she think of him?

He was _stupid!_

He had left her, just holding her locket. And ran. Far away.

He was _stupid!_

Not that kissing Starfire didn't feel good. It felt good. Really good. Beyond really good. It was… it was… _transcendental._

He was _stupid!. _

Well, he left her once, and he wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

He was not _that _stupid! 

---

Feeling almost… empowered, Robin marched himself to Starfire's room. He put in the code (honestly, 'star', it wasn't too hard to figure out- Robin himself had the same code) and he walked into her room to find…

A sleeping Starfire.

Really, what had he expected? He'd been in his room for at least ten hours (he felt even more like a loser with the realization), the others were bound to be asleep by then, especially Starfire. She always went to bed early.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat on the edge of Starfire's bed.

What should he do now?

He glanced over at Starfire.

She was just too good.

He shook his head, trying to clear that thought away.

What had he been thinking?

"Star…" he said softly, as so not to wake up his sleeping angel, "I'm so, so sorry. For… for…" It didn't seem right to apologize for _kissing _her, after all, he couldn't be _that _bad of a kisser, right? God, he hoped not. Seeing as how she was _so _good, "… well… you know… I just… I've been wanting to do it for… for… a long time."

He sighed, he'd probably be punched in the face if he said that to her when she was conscious, and with alien strength, that hurt quite a bit, "And I hope… I hope… we can still be friends… at least…" his voice grew very firm here, "because Star, your friendship matters too much to me to be blown away by a simple little plant."

Robin sighed deeply, "Starfire… I'm just sorry," and then his voice began to fade as he repeated this phrase, "I'm just sorry, just sorry, just sorry, just sorry."

He looked back to Starfire, laying there, looking like a vision and for the first time in ten or so hours, he smiled.

"So… sorry," he muttered one last time before standing up.

He walked to the door, looking rather defeated. Sliding the door open, he chanced one last glance, and he looked back at Starfire.

And suddenly overcome with some courage that was rather uncharacteristic- perhaps it was because he knew Starfire was asleep. Perhaps it was because of the Christmas spirit. Perhaps it was because he had been stuck in his room so long. Despite the reasoning, for there was no reason to what Robin was about to do other than love, Robin walked over to Starfire's bed.

And then, he leaned down to give the girl a light kiss on the lips.

OK, maybe he had been watching a little too many Disney movies with Starfire, but did that make the notion any less sweet?

Plus, it felt so nice. So very nice. Well, nice hardly did it justice but- 

He was snapped out of his thought of what kissing Starfire was like. And he found himself shocked at what he felt.

No, not pure love, Robin was well associated with _that _feeling by now.

No, it was better than that, he felt Starfire kissing him back.

He nearly jumped back, she couldn't, no, she was just sleeping, she was probably imagining him to be some prince or something. It wasn't like she was really kissing him back.

But before he could tear his lips away from her own, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he found himself being pulled onto the bed with her.

This was just too good to be true.

"Starfire…" he muttered against her lips.

She pulled back a millimeter, and Robin could see she was not asleep at all, nor, in all likelihood, had she ever been, "Sh," she said, before pulling back in for a kiss.

Robin complied.

After all, Robin could think of no more perfect way to end Christmas then spending the night with Starfire in her bed.

_-Em_


	9. Christmas Cookies

**Christmas Cookies**

**Or…**

**Just Because You Have the Recipe Doesn't Mean You're King of the Cookies**

Raven glared at no one in particular, "I don't see why we're making cookies _now _thatit's _after _Santa's arrival."

Robin smiled a blissful smile that he had been wearing since he had woken up this morning (and it was no secret in Titan's Tower to the source of the smile), "Starfire didn't have a chance to make the cookies earlier, and I didn't want her to miss out on an important Christmas tradition." He threw in a wink in Starfire's direction.

Starfire giggled.

After their late night rendezvous, it turned out, the two Titans weren't all too different in public. The rest of the Titans weren't sure if they should be thankful or disgusted about it.

"Yeah, and there's a good reason for that," Beast Boy mumbled. Robin glared at him, "What?" Beast Boy protested, looking bewildered, "I didn't want her _poisoning _Santa! That would've put us on the naughty list for, like _ever_."

"Um, what he means Star," Cyborg added quickly, attempting to save his friend from the two murderous glares heading his way, "Is that _our _Santa might just not be used to Tamarian style cooking."

Starfire's glare softened as Robin's hardened, "Yes, it does take some getting use to," she said thoughtfully.

"And a whole bottle of pepto-" Beast Boy began mumbling before Robin sharply elbowed him in the side, cutting off all further comments.

Raven interjected smoothly, "Before Beast Boy winds up dead, I think we should start making the cookies." 

Beast Boy beamed at her, "Great idea, and since my cookies turned out so delicious the first time around, I'm going to be teaching you all how to make _good_- no _great _simple _mouth watering, scrumptious, inspiring _cookies."

"It doesn't take a genius to follow a recipe," Raven replied with a roll of her eyes.

Beast Boy scoffed at her, and gave the person nearest to him (who happened to Robin) a look which said, 'this girl doesn't know the first thing about making cookies', "It does if it's Martha Stewart!"

"… and why in the world would you have a Martha Stewart recipe?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, once again plastering that same look all over his face, "Oh _come on _Rae, everyone knows she's the best. Especially when it comes to making cookies."

Instead of commenting on that statement (on there was some much potential to her reply…) Raven turned to Robin, "Do we really have to be led by Beast Boy?" 

Robin, who up to this moment had been much too distracted by whispering sweet nothings into Starfire's ear paused and cleared his throat, "Um, what?"

Raven sighed, and repeated herself (it wasn't her leaders fault he was in love, after all), "Do we really have to _listen _to Beast Boy?"

Her eyes said, 'hell no,' but Robin faltered (those stolen kisses made him feel a little dazed), "…well, he does have the most experience… and we can _all _see the recipe so unless we all come to immediate danger-"

"Thanks Rob!" Beast Boy said with a large smile, pulling the cookie recipe out of his pocket.

Raven once again shot Beast Boy a questioning look, "Why was that recipe in your pocket Beast Boy? And why is it a special edition one? Covered in glitter?" 

"I came readily prepared, so what? I'm very serious about my cookie making," and then with a gleam in his eyes he instantly changed gears, "Now Cyborg go get me two eggs."

Cyborg stared blankly at his friend, "Why in the world would _I _get _you _your damn eggs! Get them yourself!" 

"Now!" Beast Boy barked, "I have full control of the cookie making section of food making in the kitchen and you _must _obey what I say!" Beast Boy finished the comment by pounding a pair of gorilla's fists down on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah… can't say I'm too threatened," Raven said, folding her arms across her chest and glaring daggers at the mutant behind the kitchen counter. She even went as far as to inspect her nails.

Beast Boy turned to Robin, gorilla fists still intact, "Robin!" he moaned in a rather shrill voice, sounding much more like a pitiful kitten (or a whiny two year older, who when you think about it, are pretty much the same thing) than a fierce leader, "Tell them to listen to me."

Robin blinked, obviously previously distracted (one needed to only look at the red faced Starfire to determine that much), "Um… what am I supposed to be saying?"

"Tell them to _listen _to me," he whined once again.

Robin cleared his throat, _why was this so hard for them to all figure out by themselves_? "Guys, he's got the recipe, listen to him."

"Robin, you're giving him the power to turn into a cookie making dictator," Cyborg said in staged whispers.

Robin rolled his eyes, and replied in an incredulous tone, "How much of a dictator can you get with _cookie making_?"

Cyborg looked blankly at Robin, "This is Beast Boy," he stated, allowing all of the implications of this statement to come crashing down on Robin. Unfortunately for Cyborg, Robin was long gone in Starfire's kisses to be crushed by things as simple as evidence and cold, hard facts. 

Robin shrugged, "If it gets too out of hand, we have Raven on our side."

Cyborg paused for a few moments, weighing the statement in his mind, "… true."

"Pretty much, Raven has complete control and I'm deluding Beast Boy to think he has some control when he has none," Robin explained, proving himself to be both the strategic leader they knew him to be and the lovesick fool they mocked him for being, "So, Beast Boy's happy and quiet and Raven's in control, what could go wrong?"

"I don't know…" Cyborg said hesitantly, "But I'm sure _something _will."

"We wouldn't be the Titans if it didn't," Robin said with a smile.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried out, "Where are my _eggs_?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, heading to the refrigerator to get the eggs regardless (_someone _had to do it, after all), "Stop acting like a naggy housewife BB."

"BB?" Beast Boy's eyes practically popped out of his head, "I will have you know I like to be referred to as Mr. Great Cookie Master Ruler of You All."

Cyborg shot Robin a meaningful look, but Robin was lost in kisses, happiness, and love.

---

"I don't get why we're making these cookies for Starfire if Starfire's not even paying attention," Cyborg grumbled, as he threw the last of Beast Boy's ingredients in the bowl.

"Oh, I am, I assure you! Cookie making is quite the exciting process!" Starfire chirped from the sidelines, proving herself to be a little bit more aware than her boyfriend.

Raven glanced down at the counter with disgust, "Which explains why my black leotard is now white from the flour, despite the fact I haven't touched anything to do with cookies."

"Well, if you're all ready dirty…" Beast Boy started with a grin, "Why don't you help? Or you know, if you really want, I could dirty you up some more." He added an exaggerated wink at the end, proving that the Beast Boy they all knew and loved was buried within Mr. Great Cookie Master Ruler of You All.

Raven glared at him. If she put a little more energy into it… she was sure she could burn a hole right through his head- without the use from any telekinesis.

Cyborg nodded, wiping the sweat of his brow (who knew cookie making was _this _hard?), deciding to step in before someone (Raven) spilled blood all over his cookies, "Yeah Rae, you can crack the-"

_Crack._

"… some things are better done the old fashion way," Cyborg said with a grim expression. 

Raven snorted, "That's what you think. You're just jealous _you _can't control things with _your _mind."

Cyborg ignored Raven, if he wanted these cookies made, it seemed as if he was going to have to do all the work. Alas, it was Cyborg's permanent role in the Teen Titans, "What's next on the list BB?" he asked with a sigh. Why had he even agreed to do this in the first place?

Beast Boy ignored him, "I'm sorry, I don't know a BB," he said, feigning dumb. 

Cyborg sighed, shooting Robin yet another meaningful look that went over the Boy Wonder's head (Cyborg would've never thought two people could've twisted themselves _that _much), "What's next Mr…" he paused for a moment, attempting to remember Beast Boy's chosen name and wondering if it was worth the humiliation. Finally deciding it wasn't worth the effort he ended lamely, "… whatever."

"Well," Beast Boy side with a smile the size of a watermelon, "…since you said Mr…. just finish blending, then refrigerate."

Cyborg smiled in an almost maniacal way as his left hand switched from hand to blender, "Then we're just about ready to roll."

Raven rolled her eyes, leaning up against the counter, "I can see this won't turn out well at all."

---

A half an hour later, several whacks over the head with the rolling pin (courtesy of Raven and a little black magic), and a battle with cookie cutters (how many times do we have to roll out the _dough _Beast Boy?) the cookies were refrigerated, rolled out, cut, refrigerated again, and placed in the oven.

"Ah, all done," Cyborg said, dusting off his hands, and closing the oven door, feeling rather satisfied with himself- after all, he had pretty much done this single handedly. Raven had sat there the entire time whacking Beast Boy with the rolling pin, Beast Boy had read directions off the recipe incorrectly (he still wouldn't let anyone see what it said), and Starfire and Robin were… well occupied. Very occupied.

Beast Boy wagged his finger, pulling _another _recipe from out of his apron pocket (this one was a pale blue color that complimented the pastel pink one from before. That Martha, what a genius she was), "Nah, nah, nah, we still need to make the _icing_." 

Cyborg stopped in his tracks, and faced Beast Boy with an indignant expression, "You must be kidding me…"

Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg. There was only one way to describe that smile; pure evil.

---

"Four cups of sifted confectioner sugar! I said _sifted! Sifted!_" Beast Boy screeched at the top of his lungs- even though even _that _didn't seem to disrupt the current 'it' couple of Titan's Tower.

Cyborg didn't even pause in his measuring, "What's the difference?"

"Lumpy hard icing and smooth creamy icing! These cookies need to be up to Santa's standard!" Beast Boy said with a glare, attempting to grab the mixing bowl away for Cyborg. He should've known Cyborg would've _ruined _his cookies, "You're ruining my cookies!"

Cyborg's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "_Your _cookies?" he choked on the very word, "_Your _cookies?"

Amidst the flour, the flying kitchen appliances, the yelling, the laughter, the tangled limbs Robin felt _at _home.

Robin smiled at Starfire, and kissed her nose, "Merry Christmas, Star."

She giggled, "Merry Christmas indeed."

And with that they kissed.


End file.
